Beyond The Velvet Claws
by Michelle Weiner
Summary: Perry and Della spend a romantic weekend alone. But something happens hours before and now Della has a secret. Someone from their past is back and things will go from bad to worse. Their love and trust is tested. Will it surrive?  The Epilogue Added
1. Chapter 1

Again my thanks to Rachel for being my beta and for all her suggestions.

Beyond The Velvet Claws Chapter 1

"As per your request on the 23rd, my client will be available for deposition on the 15th of next month. Please request any documents you wish to examine no later than the 1st of August. We will attempt to have those documents present at the deposition.

Please note that the audit of the partnership records has been started by the firm of Anderson and Jones and should be completed no later than the 15th of the month. We will discuss a date for the deposition of your client at that time. Sincerely, etc, etc. Just close out the letter the usual way."

As his secretary closed her notebook, Mason leaned back in his chair, his eyes sweeping over the stunning brunette seated across from him.

"Well Della, that about does it. What do you say we close up shop and I'll take you to dinner? Then we can go home, just relax and have a quiet night all to ourselves…. hmmmm? The handsome attorney gave his gorgeous secretary a mischievous look accompanied by a boyish grin.

Della rose out of her chair and walked around to where Perry sat behind his desk. Perching herself on the corner of the heavy mahogany table as was her custom, she flashed Perry her own brilliant smile. "I'm with you counselor, and I must say, I'm very impressed."

"Oh you are, are you?"

"Yesssss, I most certainly am"

"And just why would that be?"

"Look at your watch"

"It's seven o'clock"

"Exactly, now to me that constitutes a decent hour. We haven't had an early night like this in months.

"That's exactly why I want us to leave now."

"Alright, just let me straighten up my office and I'll be ready to go."

"That's my girl." Perry reached for Della's hand, brought it to his lips and gently kissed the inside of her palm. Just that slight touch made her shiver. Giving Perry a sultry look but without saying another word, she walked out of his office and into her own.

Perry watched Della leave. He loved to watch her move. Classy and elegant, she carried herself with the grace of one who had been born into royalty or had the fluidity of a prima ballerina. At the same time she was genuine and sincere. Della embodied real beauty...true beauty...the kind that comes from within, beyond the surface. Her style was a mix of exquisiteness, simplicity, wit, charm and something else. Maybe it was her stubborn nature, her strong, independent side. Della was like a gift...a wonderful surprise. You would unwrap this incredibly beautiful package and be amazed at what lay inside. Expecting something glittering, you would find instead something simple, but warm, vibrant and brilliant in its own way. Her smile was always spectacular and her eyes sparkled so brightly she could light up a room whenever she entered.

Perry leaned back against his desk and smiled to himself. Closing his eyes, he thought about the first day Della came to work for him. Calm, cool and confident even at the beginning, Mason knew he had found his match...professionally and personally. From that vey first day, they had become a team, although it did take a few months until he managed to finally break through the wall she had put up. He had fallen in love with her the day of her interview, but it had taken almost a year of them working together before he worked up the nerve to let her know...and that was only because of the accident. It had been raining and Della's car was in the shop. Perry needed to get a paper filed at court and Della offered to go, freeing Perry to finish a brief. On her way back, a driver who was more interested in his passenger than keeping his eyes on the road, skidded into Della, sending her and the car sliding onto the curb, hitting a corner newsstand. Thankfully no one was on the sidewalk at the time and Della suffered only minor injuries. Perry would never forget that phone call. He ran down the hall to Paul Drake's office. The handsome detective was on the phone with one of his operatives. The conversation was brought to a halt as Perry grabbed his friend and they took off for the hospital. When they finally let Perry in to see Della, she was sleeping. All he could do was sit by her bed, hold her hand and caress her face. With tears in his eyes, he whispered how sorry he was and the way he really felt. Hearing his whispered confession, Della opened her eyes, let out a deep breath, smiled and told him she felt the same way. They kissed then, a sweet, soft kiss, their tears mixed together, matching the drops that fell silently on the window of her hospital room.

Two days later, Della was released and Perry drove her home….to his apartment. She protested that she was fine, and could go to her own place and return to work but Perry would have none of it. He closed the office for the rest of the week and spent the time taking care of her. He waited on her hand and foot, spoiling her and treating her like china doll. Della pronounced the treatment heavenly and they both realized in those few days they spent alone together exactly how deep their feelings for one another were.

Perry was brought back to reality by the alluring fragrance of Della's perfume and the light touch of her hand on his arm. Opening his eyes, he smiled and said quietly, "I guess you caught me."

A smile began to play at the corners of Della's mouth as her eyes held their own mischievous gleam. "Yes, it would appear that way, Mr. Mason. Care to tell me what has you so preoccupied?"

Perry's voice was soft as he reached out and brought Della into his embrace. Gazing into her eyes, he gently caressed the face of the woman he loved. "I was thinking of someone who has made me happier than I ever thought possible and even though it means letting her out of my arms, I don't want to waste another minute standing here talking about it. So, if you're ready gorgeous, let's turn out the lights, lock the doors and get out of here."

Della's voice was low and seductive. Placing her arms around Perry's neck, and bringing his face down to hers, she uttered only three words before pressing warm lips to his….."You're the boss."

Della stood on the balcony of Perry's apartment. Leaning over the balustrade, her eyes took in the lights of the city before her and the twinkling stars that sparkled against the soft black pallet of the evening sky. The night was brilliantly clear and as Della continued to enjoy the scene, she suddenly felt herself being drawn back against a massive chest. Strong arms held her tenderly around the waste and a soft gentle voice, sounding nothing like the one that usually boomed out in the courtroom, whispered in her ear.

"Enjoying the view?"

"I always do, Counselor, especially when we're together. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes it is." Perry turned Della into him and gazed intently into her eyes. Smiling, he pulled back. "Oh, you mean the lights?"

A soft blush appeared on Della's face as she realized the real meaning of Perry's statement. Sighing contentedly, she lay her head on his chest and slid her arms around his waist.

"Mmmmmm, I could stay like this forever…..just like this…..right here in your arms."

"Perry laughed and kissed the top of Della's head. "While nothing would give me greater pleasure darling, don't you think we'd be a little cold?"

Della raised her head and looked into the handsome man's deep blue eyes. "You know what I mean." She sounded wistful

"Yes baby, I know what you mean. I was just teasing you."

"Perry?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything, you know that."

"Promise me….promise me it will always be this way for us."

Perry, recognizing something serious in Della's tone, nestled her chin in his hand. Softly caressing her face, his voice was low….caring.

"Della, sweetheart, what brought this on? Of course it will be this way. It will be like this forever. Don't you know by now what you mean to me? How you've changed my life? I love you so much. I look at you and I am amazed that you love me….that you want to be with me. I feel so incredibly thankful that you are in my life …so yes, angel, it will be like this always." Tender fingers wiped away tears as warm lips met and softly kissed.

When they parted, Perry's voice was quiet as he asked, "Now, are you sure nothing happened to make you ask me that question?"

Della shook her head. "No Perry….nothing happened. I guess I was being silly. You know, I love our life…it's so perfect. I just get scared sometimes….like something's going to happen to ruin it. I know that's crazy and I must sound foolish."

"You don't sound foolish at all but just the same, will you do something for me?"

"I'll do anything for you Counselor. What is it that you need?"

"The very next time you feel like this, I want you to come to me and I will show you that you have absolutely nothing to worry about, OK?"

"What if we're in court or with a client?"

Perry threw back his head and roared with laughter. "You see, that's one of the things I love about you. You think of everything. Well, we'll just have to think of something, won't we? But, in the meantime is there anything I can do now for you now?"

"Della didn't hesitate. "Just hold me tight and don't let me go."

"I think I can do better than that." Effortlessly, Perry picked Della up in his arms, kissed her sensuously on the lips and carried her into his bedroom. Closing the door with his foot, he walked over to his bed and lay her gently on top of the covers. Turning out the lights, Mr. Perry Mason then went about the task of showing Miss Della Street just how pleasurable and easy it was to keep his promise.

The city was just beginning to wake up. The sounds of motors from cars, taxis and buses could be heard as they weaved through the streets of L.A., their horns already blaring loud enough to waken even the soundest of sleepers. Newspapers being dropped off at the corner stands and vendors selling on the run breakfasts of coffee and rolls or doughnuts helped bring the city to life.

In Apartment 814 of the Madison Arms, Perry Mason watched Della Street as she slept in his embrace. Her face held a peaceful smile and her breathing was low and shallow indicating that the very beautiful Miss Street was fast asleep.

Perry smiled to himself as he continued to stare at Della. Sunlight streamed through the window, bathing Della in its warm glow making her look, Perry thought ethereal. He reached out tracing his fingers ever so lightly over Della's back, then bending over and taking the same route with tender kisses. She stirred a bit then, and as she felt the familiar loving touch she became more awake. Opening her eyes she looked up at Perry giving him a still sleepy smile, followed by a soft drowsy voice.

"Mmmmm… "Good morning Counselor, what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing a sunbeam and good morning to you too baby. How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly wonderful as always when I'm in your arms. So what are you thinking about so early this morning?"

"Perry grinned and brushed Della's soft curls away from her face. "Lunch"

Della reached up and pressed her lips against Perry's. Then breaking away she looked at him and laughed."

"You…..Mr. Wonderful Defense Attorney are a liar. Imagine what Lieutenant Tragg or Mr. Burger would say if they could hear you. I'll bet they….."

Della's words were silenced by a passionate kiss that left her witless. Breathless himself, Perry broke away and said, "For your information Miss Street, I was really thinking about lunch. I want to take you to our favorite Mexican restaurant. What do you think?"

Della appeared somewhat abashed. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I promise, the next time you tell me what you're thinking, I'll believe you."

Perry smiled and thumbed Della's chin. "That's alright. I forgive you….this time." Perry tried to refrain from smiling but gazing down at the beautiful creature in his arms made it impossible.

"So how about it? I'll call and make the reservation later this morning."

Della caressed Perry's rugged face with her delicate hand. "I'll be very happy to go with you any other day sir, but I am afraid it won't be today. Did you forget about your lunch meeting with Steven Marks? You're meeting him at the Block and Cleaver at one o'clock. I have the contracts all ready to go. They're in today's pile of paperwork along with the other contracts and briefs I have to finish typing and whatever has to be filed. Look, I have an idea. Why don't I just grab a quick bite to eat at Clays? Then I can go back to the office and take care of everything. That way, by the time you get back, it will all be finished, you'll meet with your two afternoon and early evening appointments and we can leave early…just like last night. I'll even cook dinner. My apartment or yours…your choice…..and if you're a good little boy and get all your work done, I might even have a surprise for you. How does that sound?"

Perry's answer was to gently pull Della closer to him and begin a series of kisses that made her forget all about lunch, contracts or anything else that required a coherent thought…

Gertie smiled warmly and said only a pleasant "Good Morning" when her employer and his lovely secretary walked into the reception room from his private office…..forty-five minutes later than their usual arrival time.

Della Street walked into Clay's grill and waited patiently in line behind a group of lunchtime patrons. Dressed beautifully but subtly in a dark brown two piece suit with a crème colored blouse beneath, the green eyed beauty attracted her fair share of attention as the line shortened and she was next to be seated. Suddenly, Della heard a familiar voice behind her. Turning her head slightly to the left, she rewarded the speaker with one of her brilliant smiles.

"Well, well, well. This is my lucky day. First breakfast with my beautiful wife and then a lunchtime visit from the loveliest woman in the Brent Building. To what do I owe the honor and by the way, where is that legal eagle of yours?"

"It's nice to see you too Clay." Della's voice was warm as she greeted the proprietor of the popular eatery.

"Perry had a lunch meeting with a client so I thought I would just have a quick bite and then head back to the office. If I'm lucky, I'll have all my work finished so Perry and I can leave after his last appointment which happens to be at five-thirty. We left early last night and it was wonderful. If my luck holds, we'll be able to make it two nights in a row. I promised Perry I would cook dinner for him tonight. Plus, its Friday, tomorrow is Valentine's Day ….and"

"And you have the whole weekend planned, don't you Miss Street?"

A warm blush appeared on Della's face but her eyes held a mysterious gleam. She laughed slightly as she answered the man standing in front of her.

"Let's just say I have a little something planned for Mr. Mason. By the way, I'm starved. What's the special today?"

"Roast beef and mashed potatoes. Why don't I escort you to "your booth" and then I'll put the order in." 

"Thank you Clay. I'd love it if you would show me to the booth, but I think I better have something lighter for lunch….maybe a salad."

Clay took hold of Della's arm and led her back to a corner booth in back of the restaurant. He spoke as they walked. "Alright but a salad is not a proper lunch for a busy working girl. Besides what will Perry say when he finds out that's all I let you have? He'll take me to task for sure. You know, you women are all alike. What do you do? Get together and become members of the-I'll-just –have-a-salad-club?"

"As they reached the booth and slid into the comfortable seats, Della laughed her silky throaty laugh. "Well we women have to keep our girlish figures besides salads are healthy."

"Clay shook his head and sighed. "I know, I know, Nancy tells me that all the time. I still think you should have the roast beef for lunch but I will acquiesce to your wishes. What kind of salad would you like?"

I think I will have the grilled chicken salad with Balsamic Vinegar on the side please."

"You got it honey….and to drink?

"Just hot tea with lemon. Thank you Clay"

Clay gave the order to Perry and Della's favorite waitress. "Amy, here's Miss Street's order. After you put it in, would you please bring her a pot of tea with lemon and I'll have some coffee. Clay smiled and winked at Della. "Oh, and I'll have the special"

"Amy smiled at the secretary and her employer. I'll give this to Henry and be right back with the coffee and tea. By the way, I really like your outfit Miss Street. It's lovely"

Della returned the smile. "Thank you Amy." The waitress turned and walked towards the kitchen and Clay turned his attention back to Della. Removing something from his pocket, he handed it to Della and said, "I want to show you something. I bought this for Nancy for Valentine's Day. Tell me what you think.

Della opened the small velvet box and gasped. Inside, sitting on the soft lining was a beautiful silver heart shaped pendant held in place by a delicate chain. The pendant was the perfect size and as Della turned the necklace over, she noticed an engraving on the back. Examining it closer, she read the words of the poet, Robert Burns.

**O my Luve's like a red, red rose  
That's newly sprung in June;  
O my Luve's like the melodie  
That's sweetly played in tune.**

As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,  
So deep in luve am I;  
And I will luve thee still, my dear,  
Till a' the seas gang dry:

Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,  
And the rocks melt wi' the sun;  
I will luve thee still, my dear,  
While the sands o' life shall run.

And fare thee weel, my only Luve,  
And fare thee weel awhile!  
And I will come again, my Luve,  
Tho' it ware ten thousand mile.

Tears brimmed in Della's eyes as she gently fingered the lovely gift. Looking at Clay, she said softly, "I think Nancy will treasure this always. I didn't know you were such a romantic guy."

Clay laughed as he put a finger to his mouth. "Shhhhh….I keep it a secret….under wraps. Actually, I had some help with this gift. I was really having a problem deciding what to do for a gift. Perry stopped in one morning a couple of weeks ago for coffee. He said the two of you had been up practically all night working on a case and that you were exhausted. Somehow, he'd convinced you to just rest for a little while in the law library. That was around five in the morning and he came in for the coffee around eight. Said he didn't have the heart to wake you but he figured you would need the coffee when you did finally get up. I told him if he could wait a few minutes, I would get some breakfast together for the two of you as well. After all, I couldn't have my favorite attorney and his lady go without sustenance. While we were waiting, the topic of Valentine's Day came up and I told him about my predicament. He asked me some questions about the kinds of things that Nancy likes and then I came up with the idea of the locket." Clay paused and looked at Della. His voice turned quiet. "Perry's the one who suggested the inscription."

For a minute Della couldn't speak. Carefully she returned the necklace to its rightful place and closed the box. Handing it back to Clay, her own voice was low. "I'm not surprised by this. Perry always thinks of ways to make everything better…..gifts, dates, surprises…..he always knows what to do and what to say. He's always so considerate and loving and caring. I'm very lucky and I know it. I never want to take him or anything he does for granted."

"Clay reached over and put his hand on top of Della's. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. Perry loves you very much and according to him, he's the one who's lucky. I've known that man a long time dear and let me tell you, I have never seen him happier or more contented since you came into his life. Even if he hadn't said anything to me, I would have known. Yes ma'am, you've made quite a change in that man." Clay, seeing Della begin to tear up once more, changed the mood with a lighter question. "Now, are you sure I can't interest you in something besides that salad for lunch?"

Della laughed and was about to answer when she noticed Clay's face taking on a surprised expression. Della heard the voice before she saw the woman. She breathed in deeply as a knot formed in her stomach. Trying to remain calm, she steeled herself as she smelled the strong odor of the perfume and heard the heavy clanging of the charm bracelet on her wrist…..the perfume and the bracelet she hated because that's what the woman was wearing the day she had slapped Perry in the face….right in the office, not caring who was around. Della turned her head slightly as the woman approached and smiled her fake smile at her and Clay. As if she were dreaming, a terrible dream, she heard the woman speak in her supercilious, condescending manor.

"Oh Miss Street….Della, I am soooo glad you are still here. I was just upstairs and Gertie told me you were having lunch here but I wasn't sure I would catch you. You see dear, I must, absolutely see Perry I just neeeeed to see him right away. It's of the upmost importance. I just can't wait another moment. So if you would be so kind as to tell me where he is and I will go right over and see him. Perhaps you would call him and tell him I am on my way so he doesn't leave. I can't waste time waiting. I MUST, just MUST see him right now!"

Della kept her voice even as she began to speak to this woman…..a woman who made her blood boil and who by her very presence could anger Della like no other client ever had. The woman standing before her was the one person she and Perry had believed to be out of their lives for good…the woman was Eva Belter


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond The Velvet Claws Chapter 2

Eve Belter stood at the edge of the booth, looming over Della Street who sat motionless listening to the woman's whiny voice. Della's calm serene manor belied her true feelings. She had never liked this woman, had been leery about her from the start, and had warned Perry to be careful of her. It turned out that Della was right. Eva was afraid of her husband and at the same time was involved with another man…a politician. She was being blackmailed and there were pictures of her with this other man. Perry agreed to take her on as a client and get to the bottom of the problem. She was less than truthful, had lied to Perry, frustrating him and making it very difficult for him to get the answers he sought. A week later Eva was accused of killing her husband and she trapped Perry into defending her. In her desperation to remove any presumption of guilt away from her, she even went so far as to falsify information and to try to implicate Perry in the murder.

Eventually the real killer was discovered and Eva was set free. She begged Perry to continue to be her lawyer but not willing to have a client who couldn't be honest, and knowing how Della felt, he declined.

So here she was again…..a year later. Seeing her standing there, Della felt as if no time had passed. Eva hadn't changed at all. Although her voice was that of a soulful child, Eva Belters appearance was just the opposite. She was dressed impeccably in a two piece navy blue suit with brass buttons on the jacket and cuffs. On her ears were gold circles that looked as if they could be an exact match of the buttons on her suit. Her only other jewelry was that heavy charm bracelet that covered her white gloved hands Navy pumps, a navy purse and a fur stole completed her outfit.

"I know Mr. Mason probably told you not to disturb him, dear, but he would want to see me. Be a good girl and let him know I need to see him. Shall we go upstairs?"

"Mrs. Belter, he's not here."

"Miss Street, I really don't have time to argue. This is extremely important and I need to talk with my attorney. I need to see Perry and I need to see him now. Now, do your job, dear."

"Mr. Mason is no longer your attorney. I thought he made that perfectly clear to you last year….remember? Furthermore, he is unavailable and he will be unavailable for some time to come. I am sure you have another attorney that could help you with any problem you have."

Now Eva dropped the saccharine sweet voice and her tone became sarcastic and demanding.

"Look here, Miss Street, I know you are purposely keeping me from seeing Perry. You always tried to keep Perry and me apart. If it wasn't for you, we would probably be married and you would be working for someone else. That's what always bothered you didn't it? That's what you were always afraid of.

I don't see an engagement ring or wedding band on your finger so it would seem that Perry's feelings for you are not the same as those you have for him. I don't know why he still employing you. After all isn't that just what you are?...his employee. So I think it would be to your advantage if you either took me to see Perry or tell me where he is…and I mean NOW!"

Della, becoming more and more frustrated tried to remain calm. Finally, hearing Eva's last demand, something snapped. Della pushed back her plate and got to her feet, which brought her eye to eye with the woman she had grown to despise. She kept her tone even but her voice was as cold as ice.

"Mrs. Belter, I am only going to tell you this one more time. Mr. Mason is NOT here. If here were, he wouldn't see you anyway. As for our feelings and our relationship, that's just what they are…..ours and ours alone and we intend to keep them that way. Now if you will kindly excuse me, I would like to finish my lunch so I can return to the office. I am very busy and I really can't take any more time. Good day, Mrs. Belter."

Eva was about to speak when Clay stood up from where he was sitting. He too spoke in a calm voice but there was no mistaking his words.

"Mrs. Belter, if you'd like, I would be happy to escort you outside and get you a cab."

Eva's eyes went dark and when she spoke it was as if venom dripped from her mouth.

"Listen you two, I'm leaving but if you think I am going away for good, think again. I will be back to see Perry and there will be nothing and I mean nothing that you can do about it." With that, she turned on her heels and walked out of the restaurant, her carriage more defiant than ever.

As soon as the door closed behind Eva, Della's emotions got the better of her. She was livid. Clay watched her transformation from the normally sweet, caring woman who was always calm, cool and in control to someone he didn't recognize. Della's voice was low but there was something in her tone and the words that she spoke that frightened the proprietor and later would bring terrible trouble for both she and Perry

"I hate her. I really hate her. She's nothing but a fake and a fraud. She thinks she can have anything she wants and do whatever she pleases. She's worse now that she's the owner of that horrible magazine and she acts all high and mighty just like she always did but now even more so. I thought she was out of our lives. Well, if I have anything to say about it, she will be. I wish….I wish she were dead!

Della was shaking. Clay, speechless, could only take her arm and help her to sit back down.

For a few moments, neither spoke. Then Clay put his hand over Della's and asked with concern, "Della, are you alright…..can I get you anything?

Della took a deep breath and gave her friend a small smile. "No thanks Clay. If you don't mind, I think I'll just go back to the office. I really want to finish and….."

Clay interrupted her. "Don't you think that you should eat a little more?"

I can't Clay, I just can't. I suddenly don't have an appetite."

A thought came to Clay. "Della?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you going to tell Perry?"

"I'm not going to tell him anything…at least not yet. I am not going to let anything spoil this weekend. Monday will be here soon enough."

Alright honey, you just take it easy….and have a wonderful weekend with that guy of yours."

For the first time since the run-in with Eva Belter, Della flashed Clay a genuine smile and she answered him in her usual warm voice.

"Thank you Clay and yes, I do intend to have a wonderful weekend. You do the same and say hello to Nancy for us."

"Will do"

As they both rose and went their separate ways, returning to their tasks, someone else was finishing lunch in the next booth. Someone that neither Della or Clay had noticed. The gentleman's name was Joe Hennesy…..Sgt. Joseph Hennesy of the L.A.P. D…and his boss was none other than one….Lieutenant Arthur Tragg.

" 

Perry Mason watched closely as Della Street finished clearing their dinner dishes from the table. As she went into the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink, he followed her in. Always keenly aware of people and their habits, Perry was concerned. There was something bothering Della. Of this Perry was sure. His meeting went on longer than he'd originally thought and he'd returned to the office later than he had wanted. Della was at her desk, busily typing away. She had greeted him with a smile, given him a few phone messages and went over his appointment calendar for the following week. All of this seemed to appear perfectly normal…but it wasn't. Della was quiet…a little too quiet…..and there was something else. Perry couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was off. He was about to ask what was troubling her but then Paul stopped by, one thing led to another and before they knew it, the afternoon as well as part of the evening had come and gone. They had closed the office and headed to Della's and the anticipated weekend.

Driving home in the rain, Perry noticed that Della snuggled even closer to him than normal. He wasn't sure if this had anything to do with what was troubling her, the weather or both. He wanted to get to the bottom of this and get it out of the way so they would have nothing hanging over them.

While driving, Perry realized that Della had fallen asleep. Smiling, he thought of another time…..another rainy night.

Della did not like thunderstorms. She never had, even as a young girl. She had told Perry this about a month after they'd admitted their feelings to each other. It had been raining then, complete with thunder and lightning. Perry, knowing how strong and independent she was started to tease her but then a huge clap of thunder roared through the heavens and streaks of lightning pierced the darkness of the night sky. They had just returned home from dinner and were taking off their coats. Della shrieked and jumped into Perry's arms, shaking. He'd held her close, murmuring comforting words, realizing that she was truly frightened. Gently, he led her over to the couch, waited until she had calmed down, then gone into the kitchen and made hot chocolate. As they sat cuddled up on the couch, Perry spoke to her in hushed tones, telling her she needn't be frightened, he would protect her always. "The rain" he said, "could be beautiful. After all, it made flowers grow, there was more often than not, a rainbow after a storm and then there were the drops that fell against the windows. If you listened very closely, you would swear you were hearing a beautiful song. Della had raised her head, pressed warm lips to his and given him a look, so sultry and seductive that Perry had lost all control. They had made love then, right there on the couch…their bodies and minds melting together, so infused with need and desire that everything around them was shut out. Later, as Perry held her, Della feeling safe and drowsy with sleep, told him he was right, the rain was like a song and she wouldn't be afraid any more. Perry, lightly running his fingers through her hair and caressing her face was about to answer her but never had the chance. Slumber had already claimed Della. She didn't so much as stir as Perry picked her up, carried her into the other room and put her to bed.

The sound of breaking glass and Della's "damn it" brought Perry out of his reverie. With one long stride, he crossed the floor of the small kitchen and bent down next to Della, helping her to pick up the pieces of glass. He then went to the utility closet and retrieved the broom and dustpan. In a matter of minutes, the mess was disposed of, the rest of the dishes done and the kitchen cleaned once more.

As Della started to walk out of the room, Perry's hand on her arm stopped her. Looking up into the attorneys deep blue eyes, Della knew what was about to happen. He was about to question her, to ask her if everything was alright. She thought she'd been doing a good job of hiding her feelings. She should have known better. Della took a deep breath and prayed she wouldn't have to tell him any of it…..yet. She hoped she could pull it off.

Perry circled her waist with his long arm and pulled her into him. Lifting her chin and bringing her face up to his, he asked softly, "Sweetheart, is something bothering you?"

Della smiled. "No counselor, there's nothing bothering me. Why makes you think that?"

"For one thing, this afternoon, when I came back from my meeting, it seemed as though you were preoccupied. You've also been quieter than usual. Did anything happen while I was gone this afternoon...anything I should know about?"

Della sighed deeply. For your information Mr. Mason, nothing happened that you need to be concerned about. I may have been 'preoccupied' as you put it but that was because I was having a hard time concentrating. The only thing I could think of was this weekend and spending it all with you without any interruptions. Now, I know that you are the greatest defense attorney in the entire world, not to mention the most handsome, wonderful, amazing, loving, caring ,man and you happen to be all mine, so would mind taking off your lawyer's hat and…"

Della didn't have to ask again. Warm lips pressed against hers for a deep, lingering kiss, then Perry led her into the other room where they sat down to relax in front of the roaring fire.

Gently pulling Della onto his lap and wrapping strong arms around her, Perry began to caress her body, first slowly, then with more desire….more hunger. Della responded with a desire that had been building all evening and although she wouldn't admit it, part of it stemmed from the encounter with Eva Belter. Her kisses became hotter….harder…..as though she was branding Perry, making sure he and everyone knew he belonged to her.

When they broke the away, both struggled to regain normal breathing. Perry pulled back, brushed an errant curl from Della's face and said, "my my Miss Street, THAT was some kiss. What did I do to deserve it?" Perry ran his fingers over his lips, than brushed them lightly over Della's

"You were just being yourself darling and I want to make sure you know how much I love you."

Perry smiled and nestled Della's chin in his hand. Locking his eyes onto hers his voice took on a husky tone. If I ever had any doubts baby, which I don't, believe me that kiss told me all I need to know." 

"Good. Then let's not waste any more words."

Perry answered her with a grin. Sweeping her up into his arms, he carried her to the bedroom.

Placing Della gently on the bed, Perry began the task of undressing her. He removed her clothing slowly, turning it into a sensual experience. With each article of clothing he took off, he kissed and caressed her body, the taste of his kisses and the movement of his hands so enticing, Dell was left wanting more. All she could do was shiver and moan and blissfully give herself over to Perry, body and soul.

For her part, Della loved Perry with a passion and a wild abandon she had never shown before. Even though she knew Perry loved her and only her, it was as though she needed reassurance…that nothing was ever going to change. She clung to Perry, shutting out everything but him…loving him….protecting him…..protecting them both.

Much later as the storm continued to rage outside, Della snuggled in Perry's arms as he tenderly held her close, the touch of his hands and the sound of his voice erasing the memory of the afternoon's unpleasant encounters.

"Perry spoke quietly, almost in a whisper. Turning her face to his, he said, "That was beyond incredible darling. You are something else."

Della's voice was drowsy as she looked up into Perry's eyes and softly stroked his face.

"I aim to please sir. After all, I can't have you be unhappy. That would just not do at all."

Perry pulled back and gazed down at the woman he loved. He was about to ask again if she was alright but thought better of it. Instead he made sure she was covered, kissed her forehead, then her lips and said, "Well, I am definitely happy, but then I am always am because I have you in my life. You make me happy every minute of every day and I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you more than you can imagine. Now, suppose you close your beautiful eyes and sleep for me….hmmm? Tomorrow is Saturday, we get to sleep in and it's Valentine's Day. You never know what surprises might be in store for you."

"Mmmmm…..sounds wonderful counselor. You know those surprises goes two ways. And just so you don't forget, I….I lo….love you…too…."

Della could hardly finish her sentence. Her eyes closed and she fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the man she loved more than her own life.


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond The Velvet Claws Chapter 3

Monday morning dawned grey and cloudy as the storm continued to play havoc with the city of Los Angles. Perry was ensconced behind his desk, waiting for Della. She was making a pot of coffee, the days first. In front of Perry sat four contracts, three briefs, a stack of letters, all of which required his signature and folders that held information that would be needed for the day's appointments with clients.

At the moment, any thoughts of legal matters had ceased to exist. Perry smiled as he heard running water and the sound of the percolator being filled. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift back to the weekend. It was the coffee….the coffee that Della was now preparing that made his thoughts wander. He had made coffee too and brought in to Della on a tray along with the food and the roses …breakfast in bed. The first of the surprises he had planned.

Perry continued to reminisce about the days just passed. He had woken twice on Saturday morning. The first time, because Della was somewhat restless. It was still very early, daylight not yet appearing. Perry turned over, took her in his arms, rubbing her back and speaking in a low soothing voice, settling her down and putting her back to sleep. The second time he awakened, she was still sleeping and although it was daylight, the rain continued to fall masking the sky in a dark dreary cover.

So as not to disturb her, Perry slid out of bed as quietly as he could and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. Finished with his task, he had brought the tray in to Della, set it down and softly kissed her awake. Feeling his lips on hers, she smiled and opened her gorgeous hazel eyes. Her lashes fluttered against Perry's face, that tiny movement, making him shiver with delicious pleasure. The whole weekend had been perfect. Because of the rain, they had opted to stay inside, spending their time cuddled up by the fire. They watched old movies on TV starring Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, had champagne and strawberries and of course made incredible wondrous love. Perry had started off Valentine's Day by bringing in the tray. Della had loved the gesture, especially the dozen red and pink roses and thanked him with a passionate and sensuous kiss. Needless to say, breakfast was forgotten and it was well into the afternoon before there were any thoughts of food.

Their dinner plans changed, Perry had called Oscars and spoken to the proprietor. Letting him know they would not be dining there that evening and why, Perry had made a special request. Being a romantic himself and having a deep affection for the handsome prominent attorney and his stunning assistant, Oscar told Perry not to worry, he would personally see to everything. At precisely seven o' clock, the doorbell rang. Perry answered it, allowing the men to bring the cart and boxes inside. Checking to see if everything was in order, the lawyer thanked the gentlemen, generously tipped them and bade them good night. Taking the vases of roses and candles from the boxes, he placed them around the room, turning off all the lights, save for the small one on the hall table. Removing a black velvet box from his suit jacket in the hall closet, he placed it under an empty covered dish that was on the tray. No sooner did he finish those tasks, then Della emerged from the shower. Perry had purposely convinced her to take one so the surprise would not be spoiled.

Walking into the room, Della gasped and her eyes immediately brimmed with tears. Perry went to her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close and breathing in her scent. Leading her to the table, they sat down to dinner. Before the desert, Perry had Della look under the dish. With shaking hands, she removed the box and opened it. Inside was a gold heart shape locket with a ruby stone in the center. There was engraving on the back. It was the poem by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.

Just as she had done when reading the inscription on the back of Nancy's necklace, Della lowered her head. Perry looked at her and for a few minutes, no sound was heard and all that could be seen were the silent tears falling on Della's face. Perry stood and walked around to where she was sitting. Bending down, he gently lifted her face so he could gaze into her eyes. Wiping the tears away from her face with his fingers he smiled and said softly, "I take it you like your gift darling?"

Della had to breathe deeply before she could speak. "It's….it's so…so….beau…beautiful. It's per….perfect. I'm nev…never going to take it off."

Perry chuckled lightly as he took the necklace out of Della's hands and placed it around her neck. As he closed the clasp, he kissed that spot then brought his face around to her chest, first kissing the locket itself, then the part of her breasts that were exposed from the robe she wore. Then standing, Perry brought Della up into his embrace, pulled her to him and kissed her, the kiss, a delicious combination, tasting of tears and wine.

The rest of the evening and the next day were just as wonderful. When she finally could gather herself, Della gave Perry his gift. To say he was surprised and overwhelmed was an understatement. Growing up, Della discovered she possessed a talent for art. When given the opportunity, she would always chose art classes in school and later managed to take advantage of these classes despite her hectic schedule with her business school studies. Della loved to paint and draw. She absolutely loved it. Nothing, she thought, was better or held more fascination to her then the different facets of art. The smell of the paints, the feel of a brush or a stick of charcoal as they glided so effortlessly in her hand and across the canvas taking her to an imaginary place, was complete joy. In the end, what had been created was a finished product so masterfully refined and polished that even the local art critic was left standing amazed and speechless. In fact, for a brief time Della even thought about majoring in art, but then, her father became ill and being ever practical, those dreams were put on hold. This intelligent, beautiful young woman put away her paints and brushes, and found a position as a receptionist/file clerk in a law office. She finished business school at the top of her class and, against her parent's objections, moved two thousand miles away to L.A. After two years at a large corporate law firm which held no fascination for the work and even less for the "wolves in suits," Della had the good luck to secure a position as the confidential secretary to one of the most prominent and powerful young criminal defense attorneys in the city, if not the country. Yes, Della's life had gone in another direction and although she was very happy the way it turned out, deep down she always hoped that she would have the chance to pursue her talent once again. The opportunity presented itself as Della thought about a Valentine's gift for her handsome attorney. She wanted to give him something meaningful….something lasting. The idea came to her one Saturday afternoon as she was getting her hair done. It was early November and her stylist mentioned the Christmas present she was giving her husband. A smile began at the corners of Della's mouth and her eyes held a twinkle as if she suddenly knew a wonderful secret. The very next day, she started her project and finally the gift was finished.

So here they were, quietly and amorously celebrating the most romantic day of the year. After Della composed herself she lovingly gave the extraordinary gift to Perry…..a portrait of the lawyer painted in oils. The painting was spectacular and captured all the facets of this complex man. The expression on his face was a cross between intelligence, seriousness and humor. The twinkle in his mesmerizing deep blue eyes, the subtle smile on his mouth were all there. The details were so exact it was as though the attorney could jump right off the canvas. Della had taken it to the framers, choosing the perfect compliment, a bold and masculine frame with clean, strong lines but also holding warmth and charm….much like its recipient.

Perry remembered the discussion he and Della had a few weeks after they admitted their feelings for one another. Della said that art had always been her first love, but now it was her second. Perry's eyes twinkled but his face showed no expression. Raising an eyebrow, he sat back and waited for Della to finish her statement. A fierce crimson blush crept up her face as she softly told him the rest of it. Sitting next to him on her couch, she snuggled closer and gazed up into his eyes. "You, Counselor", she said softly "are my first love….now and forever…..if you'll have me." There was silence as Perry gently took hold of Della's hand, leaving it with a tender kiss. Leaning over, he whispered in Della's ear, then kissed her gently. Della needn't have worried, she had her answer.

Perry knew Della had wonderful taste and a keen sense of color and style. It was apparent in everything she did, from the clothes she wore, to the way she her apartment was decorated….soft, warm colors and fabrics, feminine and lovely like the woman herself. Now, presented with this amazing gift, all Perry could do was take Della in his arms and kiss her with such abandon and passion, that she was left witless and weak in the knees. She looked up at Perry and without another word he picked Della up and carried her down the hall to his bedroom…..her sultry laughter floating in the air.

Perry was brought back to the present by the strong aroma of coffee. He looked up to see Della standing beside him, that brilliant smile on her lips, a gleam in her eye.

"Daydreaming again Counselor?"

"Guilty as charged your honor. I just couldn't help it. I was thinking about the most beautiful woman in the world, who is not only gorgeous but sweet and loving and amazing as well. I am so crazy in love with this exquisite creature, it's hard to concentrate on anything but her."

"Very smooth, Mr. Mason and thank you. Now, as much as I love hearing all these wonderful complements, it's time we got down to work. Besides what's in front of you, we have to take care of the mail. It's Monday, so you know there will be double the amount."

Perry, sounding almost like a pouting little boy, said, "I suppose you're right Miss Street. I don't know what I'd do without you to keep me on the straight and narrow even though sometimes I feel like chucking it all and running away with you to an island paradise. How about it, are you game?"

A small sigh escaped Della's lips. "As much as I would love to, I don't think your clients would be too happy. But, if we can get through the morning, then its lunch and the afternoon is looking better already. You had a couple of cancellations so maybe just maybe we'll get out of here early tonight as well. That would be some record, three nights in less than a week."

"Hmmm, sounds good to me. Alright, once again I am at the mercy of my secretary. Let's get started."

With that, Perry and Della began their day in earnest. They had completed their morning tasks and were just deciding where to go for lunch when they were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Della picked it up and said, "yes, Gertie? He is? He does? Well, OK then, tell him to come in. Della placed the receiver back in its cradle and looked at Perry. Before she could say anything, Lieutenant Tragg came through the door. Looking concerned he bid the duo a hello and with his usual unyielding manor and his stern voice, he said, "There's been a development. I know this is no concern of yours any more but I thought you should know what's happened."

Perry, realizing something major had taken place, kept his voice even. His manor was cool and calm.

"What happened Tragg?"

"I just a came from the Briarwood….actually the penthouse. That's where Eva Belter lives. You know, she moved out of the mansion last year, after all that trouble, moved into that penthouse, hired a whole new staff…."

"And just what is the trouble….why did she call you?" Perry's tone was half way between curiosity and boredom.

"That's just it, she didn't call me….her maid did. Perry, Eva Belter is dead….she's been murdered."


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond The Velvet Claws Chapter 4

Perry Mason turned his attention away from Arthur Tragg and looked at his secretary. Her face was ghostly pale, she was shaking and she looked as though she would pass out any second. She swayed slightly as she stood and busied herself at the coffee pot. Perry started to go to her, to steady her and to ask what was wrong. But something told him to wait until Tragg was gone. He immediately returned his attention to the investigator, who was consulting the notes he had taken while he was at the scene of the murder. He continued to glance at the notebook for another minute then he turned his attention back to the lawyer who stood in front of him.

"Alright, here's what we know so far. We received a call early this morning. It was about 8:30. The caller identified herself as Mary Sloane. She said she was Eva Belters housekeeper and that she had just gotten to the apartment. She let herself in as she does every day during the week and after getting herself settled, went in search of her employer. Not finding her in any of her usual places, she went ahead and began her duties for the day. She walked into the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. Needing some items she went into the Butler's pantry and that's where she saw the body…right there….on the cold linoleum floor between the crackers and the canned corn. Obviously, she was killed sometime over the weekend. The housekeeper was pretty calm on the phone but once homicide arrived, she fell apart. She was so upset no one could understand her. I left to come over here. I thought you'd want to know. When I leave here, I'm going back over there. She should be a little more coherent by now."

Out of the corner of his eye, Perry glanced over at Della to see if there was any reaction. She kept out of Traggs line of vision towards the back of the office, leaning against the edge of behind the client's chairs. She was staring into space, almost as though she was in a trance. Perry got to his feet and moved over to the table. He handed Della the empty mug he carried and surreptitiously placed his arm on her shoulders, squeezing gently. That small gesture seemed to snap Della back to reality. She moved slightly, taking the mug from his hand and letting out breath she seemed to be holding.

"Tragg had one more question he needed to ask before he left.

"Say Perry, off the record, have you seen her lately?

"Mrs. Belter?"

"No, the Queen of England…Of course Mrs. Belter. Who else would I be referring to?"

"Why would you even have to ask?" Perry was beginning to get a strange feeling and he didn't like it.

"Well, you had all that trouble with her last year. I thought maybe she would try to contact you again. You know, to help her out if she were in a jam. I mean, something must have been going on, wouldn't you say?" Tragg paused momentarily then went on. "Perry, there's one other thing. My men are going over that apartment. One of the first things they did was to examine Mrs. Belter's purse and clothes from Friday. Before she became so upset the housekeeper managed to tell them that the last time she saw her of course was Friday and she had gone out around lunchtime. They…they found a note in her purse. It said, Perry Mason, Friday, Brent Building."

Now Perry was clearly annoyed and it showed in his manor and voice. "Lieutenant, first of all, I haven't seen Eva Belter since last year. She wanted me to continue to be her attorney but I refused, and if she had contacted me recently I would have refused to see her again. I don't know anything about that note, why she had wrote it or why she had it. Like I said, even if she wanted to see me, I wouldn't have been available to her…..ever"

"Alright, alright, you don' have to be so touchy about it. I merely asked a question." Tragg picked up his hat from where he had placed it on the round table and held it in his hand. Walking over to the door, he put his other hand on the knob. Opening it, he turned and looked directly at the lawyer and his assistant. "I'll be going now, but if you can think of anything that might help me with this case, let me know. You know where to find me. He smiled the craggy half smile he always wore and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Perry didn't hesitate. He turned to Della, his eyes seeking hers. Putting a finger to his lips to silence her, he walked over to the door and slowly opened it, looking into Della's office. Not yet quite satisfied, he then walked into the reception area. Without looking obvious, he smiled at Gertie, told her Della was busy and gave her some obscure instruction having to do with a file.

Relieved that Tragg really had left, Perry told Gertie to hold all his calls and went back into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Going over to Della, he brought her into his embrace. Holding her close, he felt her trembling and simply held her until her shaking ceased. Leaving a soft kiss in her hair, he then led her over to the couch, helping her to sit down then took a seat next to her. Turning to face her, he brought her hand up to his mouth and pressed his lips to her wrist and then to the inside of her palm.

With his eyes intent on hers and in his softest and most gentle voice he said, "Della, angel, now will you tell me what's wrong? I know something's bothering you. I knew it all weekend. I had a feeling you were keeping something from me but I thought you would tell me when you were ready. I just don't think you have that option anymore. Come on, you know you can tell me anything. We don't have any secrets but if you don't tell me, then I can't help you. So please, just say whatever it is…whatever has you so obviously upset"

Della's eyes filled with tears and her voice was so low Perry could hardly hear her.

"You're going to be so angry…so upset with me."

"Sweetheart, I could never be angry with you. Where would you get such a crazy idea? I mean yes, sometimes we have a difference of opinion but…"

"I saw her Perry….I saw her and I didn't tell you. Now she dead and….and I didn't tell Tragg ….and….and…."

Perry didn't like where this was going but he knew he had to stay calm if he wanted to help Della and get to the truth.

His voice remained soft….his questions carefully formed in order to illicit the information without upsetting Della any more.

It's OK….It's Ok. Take it easy. "Where did you see her, honey?"

"At…at Clay's?"

"I see….when was that?"

"Friday"

"This past Friday?"

"Yes, you had that lunch meeting and I went downstairs because I didn't want to spend a lot of time. I wanted to finish everything so…so we could leave early….and …and…"

"Take a breath baby, you're doing great. Just take your time. I'm listening."

Della paused, breathed in deeply, then continued.

"Clay and I sat down to have lunch…in our booth. It was nice because even though you weren't there, I still felt like you were. We were just talking about things, you know, the weekend and Valentine's Day. He showed me Nancy's gift…it was beautiful….almost as beautiful as mine." Della's hand went to her throat and she lovingly fingered the locket that now lay against her chest. "Anyway, we were eating and talking and that's …that's when she walked in. She marched herself right over to the booth and demanded to see you. She wouldn't take no for an answer. First she used that voice, you know that voice she does….it's all sweetness and light and innocence and fake. She acts helpless and nice…..and then those claws come out….those velvet claws. When she realized I wasn't going to give in to her stupid demands, her real side came out. She accused me of trying to keep you apart. She said if it wasn't for me the two of you would be married. Then she said I…..I had better take you up to see her…because….because I was just your….employee. That's when I sort of lost it. I told her off. I mean I didn't scream or anything but she knew I was really angry. Then Clay offered to escort her outside and get her a cab. That's when she left….you know how she gets. She left in a real huff. That's when I said it…..I was so tired of her tirade and the nerve of her coming here…..just the nerve of her to think she could see you…..to have her way."

"What did you say?"

"I said….I said that I hated her….and…..and I wished she were dead."

Perry let out a slow whistle. This was bad….very bad. He sucked in a deep breath, then continued.

"Exactly who did you say it to?"

"Clay"

"Just Clay?…no one else?"

"No, no one else."

"Did anyone hear you….was anyone close by?"

"I don't know…I don't think so. I was so angry. I wasn't paying attention."

Perry got up, went over to the tray on the table by the slider and poured Della a glass of water.

Returning to her, he handed her the water and reminded her to sip it slowly which she did.

Some minutes passed and silence enveloped the room. Della moved closer to Perry and he put his strong arms around her pulling her tight to him. She lay her head on his big chest, her next words sounding muffled.

"Perry, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I should know better. I shouldn't have let her get to me like that." Della leaned back against the couch, completely drained. Perry leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, his hand nestling her chin. Somehow, even with this mess she now found herself in, she felt safe and protected and very loved.

Pulling away slightly, Perry began to speak. His voice was still gentle, but now it took on his professional timbre.

"Della, it looks like we're in serious trouble. We really have our work cut out for us."

"Why? You didn't see her."

"Yes, but you did, and you didn't give that information to Tragg. You know what he's like. Don't think for one moment, he won't start asking questions. He'll come back here and start nosing around. All he has to do is ask the doorman if he saw her here on Friday. Joe isn't going to lie, I wouldn't expect him to. He'll say yes, she went into Clay's. That's all we need. From there on in, everything will bust wide opened. I just wish you would have told me this when it happened or at the very least over the weekend. I…we….could have been prepared. Now we have a lot of work to do in a very little time. I'm going to have to find a way to do some damage control. Are you sure you're telling me everything?"

Della hesitated for one second too long and Perry knew his intuition was correct.

Now Della was overcome. She put her hands in her face and wept. Perry again held her close, trying to give her some measure of comfort

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you. Della, look at me."

Della kept her head down.

Perry put his hand under her chin and raised her face to his. Holding it gently but firmly so she couldn't move away, he said again, "Della, look at me."

Della looked at Perry with a tear stained face and red eyes.

"This is what I want you to do. Take my car and go home. Pack a bag for a couple of days. You're staying at my place. I don't want you to be alone. I'm not letting you out of my sight. I want to talk to Paul and see if he can't get started on some things right away. Someone killed that woman, it wasn't you and I sure as hell don't want us to be caught up in this. I'll be by a little later to pick you up. Paul will drop me off." Perry tugged Della to him for a moment, then stood and helped her up.

"Everything will be alright. Don't cry darling, please don't cry. It's going to be fine. Go on baby, I'll be right behind you." Pressing warm lips to hers, Perry watched as Della went into her office, gathered her coat and purse and a few other things and walked back into his office. Before she left, she moved into Perry's touch once more, needing that safe secure feeling she felt she'd suddenly lost.

She opened her mouth to speak but Perry silenced her by placing his fingers over her lips, then leaving her with one more kiss. Walking her over to the door that led out to the back corridor, Perry caressed her face, and smiled as she walked out. Closing the door, the smile immediately left his face and he picked up the phone. He dialed Paul Drakes number. As soon as he heard the detective's voice, he spoke, not waiting to make idle conversation.

"Paul, drop whatever you're doing and get in here fast. I need you. It's an emergency. I have feeling a feeling that Della's in terrible trouble."

Hanging up the phone, Perry had a thought which shook him to his core. He was sure Della had left something out….something that would make the situation even worse.

An hour and a half later, Della sat on the comfortable couch in her apartment, trying to read. She was having a difficult time concentrating on the article in The Ladies Home Journal. She kept picking the magazine up, leafing through the pages and a moment later placing it back down on the end table next to the couch.

Perry had called a short while before, telling her he had one more thing to take care of and then he would be on his way. Just hearing his voice made Della feel better. She closed her eyes and thought again, how wonderful he was. Throughout all the questioning, he had remained gentle, loving and kind. There was no anger, no lost patience, no frustration. In his caring, concerned way, he had asked her what he needed to know, extracting the information necessary in order to take the next step. He was like that with all his clients. It was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him. This big, powerful, strong, man, who was larger than life and so complex. This man who could be so fierce and unstoppable and who, with his booming voice could be so unyielding and unrelenting when faced with a difficult witness in court or a problem that seemed unsolvable. This man, who could be just as patient with his clients and oh so gentle and tender and loving with her. This was the man she had given her heart to….the man she knew who loved her and would protect her and keep her safe always…the man who would do anything to make her happy…..the man she would do the same for. This amazing man who she loved with her whole being.

Suddenly, an unpleasant thought invaded her consciousness. Perry had asked her if she had told him everything. Della hadn't told him everything. She had left some information out…..the most important information. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. He had to know, he had a right to know. He was trying to help her. Della knew what it was like when a client would lie or withhold information. It would make things harder….harder for Perry and harder for the client. She realized that she had to tell him. He would probably be angry but he needed to know….before Tragg found out. That would be the worse thing possible. Della made a decision. She would tell Perry as soon as he got here.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. That must be Perry. She rushed to the door, anxious to see him….to talk to him….to hold him and be held by him.

Della flung the door opened and was about to jump into Perry's arms and confess everything. She stopped dead in her tracks and the smile which had been on her face only a second before disappeared.

Standing on the threshold was not Perry but Lieutenant Arthur Tragg.

"Hello Della, may I come in?" The Lieutenant sounded calm but business like

"Y…yes I suppose so."

Tragg stepped into the apartment and looked around. Noticing the suitcase by the door, he raised his eyebrows and gave Della a quizzical look. "Going somewhere?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business Lieutenant."

Tragg took a breath. This was going to be hard.

"You're right, it's not my business…at least under normal circumstances it wouldn't be."

"Then why are you asking?"

Tragg put his head down for a moment then raised it and looked Della directly in the eye.

"Della, this isn't easy for me….I….uh…I"

"Lieutenant Tragg, please, just say whatever you came here to tell me."

Tragg again gave Della an intense look. It was beginning to worry her.

The next words Tragg spoke seem to Della to sound as though they were coming from very far away. It was almost like he was speaking under water.

"You better call Perry. I'm afraid you're going to have to come downtown with me….Della Street, you're under suspicion for the murder of Eva Belter."


	5. Chapter 5

Beyond The Velvet Claws Chapter 5

The phone rang relentlessly, its ring piercing the quiet of the office, the sound itself, seeming to bellow in anger and fear. With his long, quick strides, Perry walked in from the law library and over to the desk to answer it. He had just finished obtaining some information and was leaving to pick up Della. He was anxious to get to her, to take her to his apartment and take care of her. He still was worried, the feeling of dread and foreboding remaining with him ever since Della left. She had told him what happened the previous Friday but he couldn't let go of the fact that something was off. It was unlike her to be less than honest. In fact, she was always honest and forthcoming…always. She always said what was on her mind…..always gave her opinion, tactfully but opinionated just the same. Strong, stubborn and independent by nature, Della Street was no one's fool. She could handle herself in any situation. On the other hand, she could be funny, warm, genuine and caring and loving. She could go from sultry and sexy and seductive to innocent and adorable in a blink of an eye. She was stunningly beautiful, intriguing and alluring and loved Perry Mason more than life itself. She was his biggest champion, his best friend, his greatest love. Perry knew that Della could take care of herself but from that very first day he silently vowed that he would take care of her….he would spoil her and nurture her. He would protect her and keep her safe…..no harm would ever come to her….and he would love her always. She was the single most important person in his life…..she was his life…she was his world.

As Perry picked up the receiver, he hoped the caller wouldn't detain him. For a moment, he thought it odd that Gertie hadn't buzzed him to let him know who was on the line and ask if he wanted to take the call. He really wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone, least of all a client. Tired and frustrated and worried about Della, he sat on the edge of the desk as he answered, somewhat gruffly.

"Mason"

Silence

"Hello, Perry Mason speaking. May I help you?"

"P… Per….Perry." The voice was just a whisper

"Della?...Della is that you?" A thought flashed through Perry's mind, causing him to shudder.

Hearing Perry's voice gave Della renewed strength. She spoke a little louder.

"Yes Perry, it's me. I'm sorry….so sorry."

"Della, sweetheart, what is it?...what's the matter?…..are you alright?…where are you?"

"I'm home….there seems to have been a development….. I'm sort of in the middle of a situation."

Perry stood, already sensing a problem

"What's wrong?"

"Perry, Lieutenant Tragg is here. He says I have to go downtown with him. I'm under suspicion…..he ….he thinks….I…..he thinks I had something to do with Eva Belters murder. He said you can meet us downtown."

Perry closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Della….his Della was in worse trouble then he could have imagined. He knew Tragg was looking around for something but he never thought it would be this. Perry realized that the police must have come up with something big in order to make an accusation of this nature. "My God" thought Perry, what do they have that would allow them to arrest Della so quickly"

Arrested….Perry couldn't believe he was saying that word and Della's name in the same sentence. It was crazy…unfathomable. He was in shock but he knew he had to keep himself together for Della's sake. Too many things depended on him keeping his cool. Getting upset and losing control wouldn't help anything. He had to use all his knowledge and all his experience if he was going to help Della…she was counting on him and there was no way in the world that he was about to let her down.

Keeping his voice even, he spoke in a soft loving voice…his words calming and comforting.

"Della, I'm coming darling, I'm coming to get you. I'll be there in just a little while. Don't worry angel, everything will be fine. I'm going to take care of everything. Just go with Tragg and I'll be there before you know it. I know you know this but don't say anything….not one word till I get there. Be my brave girl, alright? I love you, I love you very much, more than anything….never forget that."

"I know and I'll try…..and Perry, I love you too."

"That's my girl. OK, let me talk to Tragg for a minute."

"Alright, Goodbye Perry"

Perry's heart ached for Della. For the first time since he knew her, she sounded like a sad, scared little girl

He whispered one more goodbye…one more endearment… "Goodbye baby, you'll be fine."

Della smiled slightly as she handed the phone to the Lieutenant. He started to speak but Perry cut him off.

"Tragg, what the hell is going on? What do you mean you're taking my secretary downtown? Under suspicion?...Under suspicion?...Are you crazy?…..Have you finally lost your mind?...You know damn right well that Della is innocent…..She would never do anything like this…She's incapable of this. What kind of insane cracker-jack place are you running? You had better have a good explanation for this because I swear on the bible they use in court and Lady Justice herself, you and your whole department, not to mention Burger and his office will be tied up in the biggest law suit this city has ever seen. Now I'm coming down there….I'll be there in twenty minutes. Don't you dare do anything until I get there, do you understand?"

"Perry…"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME LIEUTENANT?"

The Lieutenant was slowly losing patience but he knew where the tirade was coming from. He himself was not happy about the entire situation but he had no choice. There was just too much evidence that couldn't be explained away. There was the note and the incident in the restaurant and…. Tragg suddenly felt very tired….and very old. He answered Perry in a weary voice "Yes Counselor, I understand….and Perry just for the record, I'm sorry."

There was no answer at the other end. Perry had hung up, grabbed his coat and ran out of his office, his face pale, his heart pounding, his pulse racing….and his eyes filled with tears.

The L.A.P.D. Headquarters was bustling with activity this Monday afternoon. Besides the daily unending grudge of paperwork, dealing with phone calls, emergencies and doing its level best to keep the city safe, it now had something else to contend with….the murder of socialite Eva Belter.

At first, when Lieutenant Tragg, had walked in with Della Street, many of the officers had thought she was there on some legal matter for Perry. The word soon spread through the house like wildfire…Della was there for another reason….an unbelievable reason….she was a suspect in the Belter murder. The detectives and officers watched as Tragg escorted Miss Street into his office and closed the door, first barking out orders he was not to be disturbed and as soon as Mason arrived to immediately have him come to his office. They were very well aware that, even though the department and the attorney were on opposite sides, both they, and the District Attorney's office were committed to seeing that justice was served, innocence prevailed and the guilty were punished. They all had a mutual respect for one another and, truth be told, liked each other as well. Something was terribly wrong with this picture. They knew that Tragg did not look happy. They could only imagine how Perry Mason would feel as soon as he learned of this development.

Talking quietly among themselves, the men were 'taking bets' on how fast Della's employer would arrive and what would be his reaction. They didn't have long to speculate. The sound of quick, strong footsteps could be heard walking down the cold hallway and a second later Perry Mason burst through the door, his face granite hard, his expression giving nothing away.

He spoke to the first detective he saw. "Good afternoon Sergeant, I believe my secretary Miss Street is here. I re…"

The man held up his hand and interrupted the attorney. "Yes, she's here Mr. Mason. She's in Lieutenant Tragg's office. They only arrived a few minutes ago and the Lieutenant would like you to go right in."

Perry turned and walked in the direction of Traggs office, giving the detective a dismissive thanks.

He reached the Lieutenant's office in a heartbeat. Before entering, he breathed in deeply, steeling himself for what was to come. No matter what Tragg said, no matter how things looked, Perry knew above all, he must remain cool and calm for Della's sake. Masking his face with an even expression, he knocked, then turned the knob and walked in.

The investigator was sitting behind his desk. Perry focused immediately on Della. She was sitting on the chair next to Traggs desk. She appeared calm, but Perry knew she must be scared as hell. She did not move from the chair, but looked relieved to see him and smiled slightly.

The Lieutenant rose out of his chair and walked around his desk. Standing directly in front of Perry, his voice was lower than normal but there was no mistaking his tone.

"Alright Perry, you can use my office. I'll give you thirty minutes….as a professional courtesy. Then I'm coming back to take Della downstairs so we can book her. I'm sure you'll want to make arrangements for bail and such."

Perry answered in a low voice…..his words businesslike as well but his tone as cold as ice.

"I appreciate the time Lieutenant but you will not be taking Della anywhere. What you will do, since you say she is a suspect and at this point ONLY a suspect is release her. I will take full responsibility which I really don't need to do because she isn't going anywhere. She also has nothing to hide. The fact remains that she's not the killer so you better get busy and get to work finding who the devil is the real culprit."

"Thirty minutes Perry….and", he said turning his direction to Della, "you'd better tell him the rest of it."

The detective turned and walked out of his office, closing the door a little too loudly, behind him.

Perry went over to Della, gently took her hand and brought her up in his embrace, Strong arms offered shelter…. gentle hands rubbing her back offered comfort…. tender kisses offered love…..soothing words offered peace.

"I'm here now baby, it's alright now. Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry. I'll have you out of here in no time."

Now that she was in Perry's arms, Della could completely let go. She lay her head against his chest and began to cry, first silently, then harder, sobs racking her body. Perry continued to hold her and when he felt her start to go limp, tightened his grip around her. Not releasing her from his arms, Perry moved slightly and leaned back against the desk allowing Della to rest against him. They stayed that way for a few moments, then Perry heard her whispered plea.

"Don't let me go, please don't ever let me go."

"Shhhh…shhhh….shhhh. I won't honey, I won't ever let you go. Come on, let's sit down. We have to talk."

Perry led Della to the couch and sat down with her, never removing his arm. His voice was soft and caring as he began his questions. Something Tragg had said kept eating away at him.

"Now sweetheart, can you tell me what you did before the Lieutenant arrived at your apartment?"

"I did exactly as you said. I straightened up a little. Then I packed a bag and I was reading…or trying to read. Oh, I changed first, then I started to read. When I heard the doorbell I thought it was you."

"You were in your apartment the whole time? You didn't go anywhere first? You didn't leave and come back?

"Della's patience was starting to get the better of her. "No Perry, I didn't stop anywhere. I went straight home and I didn't leave and come back. First there wouldn't have been time and secondly, where would I go?"

Perry smiled and said, "that's true. I'm sorry darling. I guess I'm not thinking straight. He looked at Della knowing he had to ask the next question, hating himself for having to do it.

"Della, Tragg said you should tell me the rest of it. What does he mean?"

Della's face paled and her breath came in small gasps. Perry realized now that he had been right. Della had in fact, kept something from him. He remained calm, holding her hand, tenderly caressing her face

"Della, listen to me. I know you have something to tell me. Evidently, it's not something you're happy about. You're having a very difficult time getting it out. You've always been able to tell me anything. We have no secrets. Sweetheart do you trust me?"

Della turned to face Perry, her eyes brimming with tears. Finally, able to speak she took hold of Perry's other hand, brought to her heart, then brought it up to her lips and kissed it tenderly.

"You know I do. I trust you with my life. You're right, we have no secrets."

"Then please angel, you've got to tell me. You can't play Button, Button, Whose Got The Button. It won't work. I'm not going to be able to help you unless you tell me everything….from start to finish and do not leave anything out. No matter how bad it is. Tell me and then we'll take it from there."

"Alright Perry, I'll tell you everything. Della closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she locked her gaze on Perry and began to tell him the entire story.

"Perry, apparently there was someone in Clay's who heard what I said about wishing that Eva Belter was dead."

"I know, Tragg told me they had a witness."

"From what the lieutenant told me, whoever it was is very credible. He repeated what I said verbatim so I know he's right. Here's what you don't know. After I had the run in with Mrs. Belter, I went back upstairs. I tried to work but I couldn't. I just couldn't get her and her vicious accusations out of my mind. So I told Gertie that I had an important errand to do and that if you came back before me, she was to tell you that I would be back shortly. Then I went downstairs and got in my car and drove over to her apartment. Her maid let me in and went to get her. She came downstairs and we had it out again. I told her what I thought of her and how I didn't appreciate what she was doing and the sneaky way she was going about it. I told her that she was to stay away from you…from us and I was going to tell you all about her behavior. I accused her of being a spoiled rotten shallow woman who uses her fake qualities to get what she wants. I said she doesn't have an honest bone in her body and she will never change the way she is. She was trouble last year and since trouble follows her wherever she goes she is still trouble and for the last time to stay away from you. If she wouldn't I let her know that you would be taking out a restraint order out against her."

Della stopped and let out a deep breath. She paused and her next words were spoken in almost a whisper. "Perry, I know it was wrong of me, I should have never gone over there and more importantly, I should have told you all about it right away….on Friday night. I was just so upset and I didn't want anything to spoil the weekend for us…..and Perry….I didn't kill that woman. I hated her yes, and I didn't want her back in our lives but I would never kill her."

Perry maneuvered Della away from him and stood up. He gazed down at her and said, "of course you didn't kill her but damn it Della, you should have told me everything. At least then, we could have had a head start. Now Tragg and the rest of them are going to think we're covering something up."

"But you heard Tragg, he told me to tell you what happened. So that proves he doesn't think that you knew anything."

Pacing now, Perry was thinking as fast almost as fast as he was talking. Della, for God's sake, you know how he is. Now he thinks he has evidence and information that he can really use against you…and brother, he definitely has that in spades. You've given him motive and opportunity and I don't have to tell you the rest. I am going to do my do my best to keep you out of jail but this doesn't look good."

"I'm sorry….I'm so so sorry."

"I know you are but being sorry isn't going to help. The first thing I have to do is try to convince Tragg to let you come home with me. After that we're going to have to work and I mean work fast if we want to get ahead of the police or at least catch up to them. We've already lost a lot of ground. We….."

The attorney was interrupted by a strangled cry…. "Perrrry."

The sound made Perry stop dead in his tracks. He turned and looked at Della. His heart stopped as he realized what she was going through. In one long stride, he went to her and took her in his arms, holding her to him as tight as he dared. He feared he was crushing her but he couldn't let go. He breathed in her scent, kissed her, and wiped the tears from her face as gently as he could. He hadn't met to be so tough with her, but he was scared…yes, Perry Mason was scared….he was terrified. The thought of Della spending even one minute behind bars made his stomach clench and his head hurt. Holding Della, Perry felt her heart beating so fast, he feared she would stop breathing and collapse right in his arms. He whispered to her lovingly as he held her.

"Della, I'm so sorry honey. I'm so sorry. You did this all for me….to take care of me and to protect me and I love you for it. I know you're upset baby. I know you're scared. But please try not to be. I never want you to be frightened. It's going to be alright. I'm never going to let anything happen to you." Perry backed away and gently brought her face to hers. He managed to smile. "You know that…..hmmmm?"

"Yes, I know that Perry. I can stand anything as long as…..as I know you love me."

"Well then, we'll get through this just fine. Perry tenderly brushed Della's hair away from her face with the back of his hand. "I love you darling. I loved you the first day I saw you, I love you now and I'll love you forever."

Perry bent down and covered Della's lips with his, kissing her softly…..tenderly….kissing away the tears…once again letting her feel warm, safe and loved.

They were interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Ahem…alright you two, it's time to get started"

Perry and Della broke the kiss and looked at the intruder.

"I am going to accompany Della downstairs Hamilton. She will cooperate with you and answer any of your questions. We have nothing to hide. But first I would like to speak with you and the Lieutenant. There are some things that I think you should know."

The logs crackled in the fireplace, their illuminating glow sending out comfort and warmth. Perry finished crumpling up the paper, then stood up, turned and walked over to the bar in the far corner of the living room. He poured himself a drink, walked over to the sofa and looked at the woman sleeping there beneath the throw. Quietly, he placed the drink on the end table next to the sofa, then sat down next to Della. Slightly maneuvering their bodies, he leaned back against the sofa and as quietly and gently as he could, he took Della in his embrace, settling her close to him and pillowing her head in the crock of his arms. A bit later, she stirred and he bent over and hushed her back into slumber, whispering loving words in her ears, leaving soft kisses on her lips."

"Shhhhh…..shhhh…shhhh…..it's alright baby, I'm right here. You're home with me….you're safe…..rest a little more…I love you."

Della turned into Perry's touch and her breathing slowed once more.

Holding Della in his arms, Perry closed his eyes and let his thoughts go back to earlier that afternoon at headquarters…..the worst afternoon of his life.

When Hamilton Burger had walked through the door Perry's heart sank. It was bad enough that Tragg had brought her in for questioning but to see the D.A. standing there made the adage of 'one picture is worth a thousand words' very true. It took all of Perry's legal prowess to finally convince Burger and Tragg not to book Della…..to let him take her home. Finally, after an hour of going back and forth debating the issue, they gave in. The only reason they'd agreed was because it was Della. Perry had pointed out there was no fingerprint match on the murder weapon. Tragg then said that was because the gun had been wiped clean. Perry even went so far as to say that they could administer a paraffin test to Della. For just a brief moment Perry could have sworn they were going to put Della through it, but then Tragg and Burger said it wasn't necessary. Finally, admonishing Miss Street not to leave town, Della was free to leave. Tragg and Burger watched as Perry helped Della on with her coat, protectively put his arm around her and led her out of the station.

So here they were, a few hours later, back at Perry's apartment. They had made two stops, the first at Della's to pick up her bags and the second at their favorite Mexican restaurant, El Ranchito. It was a little neighborhood place but the food was the best and the owners wonderful, always accommodating and happy to see them. When they arrived home Perry helped Della off with her coat, hung both of theirs in the hall closet and took Della's bag into his bedroom. He then put out the dinner knowing that Della didn't have much of an appetite but hoping that she would eat something.

The conversation was minimal and just as Perry thought, Della just picked at her food. He could tell she was drained. To add some humor to the situation, Perry reached across the table, took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, leaving a soft kiss. With the smile that was for her alone and a mischievous twinkle in his eye, he said teasingly, "My own, sweet, little suspect, you have really been through hell today haven't you? Not to mention trying to make this past weekend perfect and all that trouble on Friday. I want you to know that I love you and I always will…..even if you're a murderer." Perry chuckled and tapped the end of her nose.

Despite the situation, Della giggled. Her voice was loving as she gazed at him while slightly tightening the grip on his hand. "You've done it again Counselor"

"Oh, and what have I done?"

"Made me feel better just when I need it the most.

Perry wasn't quite through with the teasing. "I'm very happy to hear that Miss Street. I always want to make you feel better. After all, I need you to feel better for shellfish reasons I mean, if you weren't happy, you might want to quit and then what would I do? I mean who would keep me in line?"

Then, taking on a slightly more serious tone he said, "Della, you know that things are going to heat up now. So we have to be prepared for any development. I know this won't be easy but we're in this together….good or bad….whatever happens, I'll be right here…..right next to you …..now and always.

For the first time since that morning, Della gave Perry a genuine smile. She got up out of her chair and went around to Perry. With a small seductive wiggle, she sat in his lap, placing her hand on his cheek and leaving a sensuous kiss on his lips. Then laying her head on the big man's chest a deep sigh escaped her lips. A moment later she felt herself slipping off his lap. Perry, feeling her begin to fall, put one arm around her shoulder and one hand around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She raised her head, her eyes intent on her attorney.

"Whenever I fall Counselor, you're always there to catch me aren't you?"

Perry put his face next to her face and murmured low, "always darling, always." Pulling back, he caressed her face and said lovingly, "Della, you hardly touched your dinner."

"I know, I guess I'm just not hungry."

"You look so tired baby. Look, why don't you go take a shower. I'll clean up, and by the time you're finished, we can just relax and sit by the fire. How does that sound?"

"I don't want to take a shower"

"OK, then how about a bath… You still have some of that bubble stuff left. I'll buy some more for you tomorrow but for tonight…"

He was interrupted by Della's hand on his mouth.

"Mr. Mason, I don't want to take a shower….I don't want to take a bubble bath…..at least not now."

"Della's voice was so seductive and her look was so sultry that Perry was finding it difficult to breathe. His voice was husky as he asked" what….what do you…..what do you want to do?"

Della raised her eyebrows and that's all it took….Perry gently moved her from his lap then stood up. She took his hand and led him over to the couch. Simultaneously, they sunk down on the couch, hands caressing, lips locked together with sensuous passionate kisses, breaths hot on their skin. Feeling as though he couldn't get enough Perry held Della against him as if would never let her go. Passionately, yet tenderly, he loved her with a fierce desire and need. In loving her, he sought to protect her…. his thoughts were only of her….to make her forget the horrible day…to make her forget everything but the sound of their heartbeats and the connecting of their souls.

Della gave in to her own desire and longing. She gripped Perry's shoulders, her craving for him growing more intense with each passing moment. Time seemed to stand still and as she slipped into sheer blissfulness, her fear and terror disappeared and she was left with only exquisite pleasure and complete fulfillment and peace.

Afterward, she had fallen asleep in Perry's arms. He held for a while, then carefully moved her away and tenderly lay her down on the couch, gently lifting her head and laying a pillow under her. He went into the bathroom, showered, then dressed in pajamas and a robe and went back out to Della. Pouring the drink, he then went over to the couch, took Della in his arms and held her till he felt her stir Thinking that he had settled her back to sleep, he was startled when he heard her soft whisper. She was talking in her sleep.

"Perry …..hmmm…my hero…always my hero….always takes care of me….always protects me…..love you…love you so much….had to do it….would do it again…..had to….stop her."

Perry's breath became stilted. He had only one thought….He hoped that Della meant nothing by her words and it was only said as part of her dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Beyond The Velvet Claws Chapter 6

Della Street stepped out of the shower, amidst a cloud of steam and scented bath oil. Drying herself off with a thick, soft, royal blue towel, she then shrugged herself into her terry robe and tied the sash. Removing another towel of the same color and texture from the shelf, she brought it up to forehead and began drying her luxurious, curly chestnut brown hair. She heard the door open and close and felt strong hands place themselves gently over hers. Della smiled and closed her eyes as one hand wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her back and the other tenderly and sensuously finishing the task she had begun. Her face continued to hold that serene look as a soft voice whispered in her ear. "Good morning gorgeous, breakfast is ready."

Della opened her eyes and turned inward into the person who the voice belonged to. Looking up into Perry Masons deep blue eyes, she smiled as she let herself be held in his wonderful, strong embrace. The handsome attorney leaned down and left a sweet lingering kiss on her lips. Then breaking away, he pushed a few still damp curls from her face and asked lovingly, "how did you sleep baby?"

"Very well, Counselor, thank you very much. Although I am a bit confused."

Perry grinned his boyish grin. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Because, Mr. Mason, the last thing I remember was falling asleep on the couch…in your arms and that was last night. The next thing I know, I wake up in your bed and its morning….and you were nowhere to be found. Care to explain what happened?"

"Well if you must know Miss Street, yes, you did fall asleep on the couch last night…in my arms. I tried to wake you but you didn't budge. So I picked you up and put you in bed…..our bed, slipped one of my shirts on you, covered you and then took care of a few things. When I finally came to bed myself, you'd somehow managed to throw the covers off and were laying all curled up, hugging your pillow…actually it was my pillow, but whatever I have is yours anyway so it doesn't matter. Anyway, I got into bed, fixed the covers, pulled you as close to me as I could and fell asleep. I woke up about an hour ago, showered and dressed and made breakfast. I also went over some paperwork. Now, why don't we eat, then you can get dressed and we can leave for the office, alright?" Perry turned to open the door, paused, then turned his attention back to Della. As an afterthought, he placed his hand on her face and in a soft voice quietly said, "you are so beautiful. I mean you're always beautiful but there's something about you….when it's early in the morning like this and you've just woken and your hair is all tousled on the pillow and you have that drowsy, serene look on your face…..or like right now, when you've just showered and you aren't wearing any make up…it's times like this or last night when all I want to do is lock the door and stay like this forever."

Della turned her head, face to his palm and kissed his hand softly.

"You spoil me, Perry. You should be furious with me for getting you into this situation, but instead..." her voice caught.

"Nonsense!" he exclaimed, his voice slightly gruff. He drew his fingers down her jaw line, lost in her eyes as he did so. After a moment, he smiled and gestured towards the table. "Let's eat. We'll need the stamina." At the sight of her raised eyebrow, he winked at her, then continued, "for work!"

Arm in arm, the couple walked through the apartment to the kitchen. Perry pulled out the chair and as Della sat, he kissed her softly on the neck, then took his own seat. As Della poured their coffee, she glanced across the table at Perry. He looked tired…..and worried. Della was filled with guilt. So many times she had seen him this way over a tough case or a client. She would be the one who was always there to help him with the cases….and the clients, to make him laugh, to make sure he ate….make sure he rested….to take away his cares….to love him. Now she was the client and he was tired and worried because of her. Putting the coffee pot down, she reached over and took his hand. He looked up from his eggs and smiled.

"What ?"

"I was just wondering about something."

"You have my undivided attention my dear. Tell me what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours."

"You said you read over some paperwork. By any chance did it have anything to do with….the case?"

Perry gave Della's hand a gentle squeeze. His voice took on serious tone. "Yes, yes, it did."

"Mind if I ask what it said?"

It's pretty much your basic report….standard stuff….you know, date, time of death, place, victim, type of weapon etc. etc."

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"Something…anything that would give us a clue. As soon as we get to the office, I'm calling Paul. I want him to put as many guys as he needs on this and start to investigate right away. Then later today or early this evening we can meet with him to see what he came up with. It's a good thing we don't have to be in court. I really want to concentrate on getting to the bottom of this mess. The sooner we find the killer, the sooner we'll be able to put it all behind us."

Perry stopped speaking for a moment, took a sip of his coffee, then continued. "By the way, not to belabor the issue but….you my girl, were talking in your sleep last night."

"I was what?"

"You were talking in your sleep."

Della was slightly embarrassed. A warm blush came over her face. She looked at Perry and asked quietly, "what did I say?"

"You were very sweet. You said I was always your hero, that I always protect you and take care of you…..you said how much you loved me and then….." Perry stopped. He wasn't sure he wanted to go on. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear Della's answer.

"And then what….what did I say."

"It wasn't important darling, it didn't mean anything. Come on, let's finish and then you can get dressed."

Della wasn't going to let this go. She persisted in her questioning. "Perry, what was it…..What else did I say?

Perry knew he had to tell her. Whether he wanted to hear her answer or not, he had to tell her. He took a deep breath and spoke softly. You said…you said you had to do it….you would do it again….you had to stop her."

Della's face paled. Her voice was quiet and she lowered her eyes. Well I guess it's good that I only said it in my sleep and that you were the only one that heard it. Can you imagine the police or Burger hearing me say that? That would really be all we'd need. I probably was just saying what I was thinking. After all I did go over there to stop her. I wanted her to stop all her craziness. It was the only thing I could think of and yes….I would do it all again in a heartbeat. I would do anything to protect you."

"I know you would darling and I love you for it, but….."

"But what?"

Perry's gaze met Della's. His look was intense and when he spoke his voice was low but it definitely held his professional tone.

"Della, I'm only going to ask you this one more time. Then we'll let it go and get on with the business of solving this case. Are you positive and I mean absolutely certain that you've told me everything…..you've remembered everything? There isn't something you're leaving out because you've forgotten it….or you're afraid to tell me because you think I'll be angry or upset?"

Della lowered her head for a moment then raised it again and looked at Perry. Tears brimmed in her eyes. "No Perry, I haven't left anything out. I've told you everything." Della shuddered a little and took a deep breath. She raised her hand and said quietly but seriously, "I am so so sorry for my stupidity….for not being completely honest with you right from the start. I of all people should know better. I don't know what I was thinking. All I did was make things harder for you. I swear I will never ever do anything like this again. If you want, I'll even swear on a stack of bibles….as soon as we can get our hands on some."

Perry released Della's hand. He got up out of his chair, went around to her and brought her up into his embrace. Gently holding her face between his hands, he bent down and met warm lips. Della returned the kiss, her body instinctively pressing closer to Perry's. His arms went around her holding her tighter as he deepened the kiss.

Della felt her knees go weak and her hands clutched his shirt. She felt dizzy and hot, and for a moment forgetting everything but being held by the man who she loved more than anything else in the world and who, she knew, loved her just as much.

Perry was first to break their hold. Breathless and fighting for control, he pulled back and gazed into Della's eyes. His voice was slightly husky. "I hate to do this but we have to stop….while we can. Otherwise, I'm afraid we won't make it out of this apartment and while nothing would make me happier, I don't think that would be a good idea, especially not today."

Della, breathless herself, kept her hands on Perry's chest. Meeting his gaze, her voice was soft, her smile warm and beautiful. "I think Counselor, you are right as always. So now I will somehow leave these wonderful arms of yours and go get dressed. I will be ready in just a little while." With that, Della reached up, left a quick kiss on Perry's lips and extricated herself out of his embrace. As Perry watched her walk away, then turned and began to clear the dishes, he had a fleeting thought…..A thought which left him shaken to the core. What if, someone was trying to blackmail him or Della and the murder of Eva Belter was the best way to do it.

Paul Drake's coded knock could be heard on the door of Perry's private entrance. Della, graceful as ever walked over and opened it, allowing the handsome detective to enter. Greeting her with his urbane smile and his pet name for her, he bent down and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Hello beautiful, don't you look gorgeous. Where's that slave driver boss of yours?"

"Hello yourself Mr. Drake and thank you for the complement. My…"

"Her slave driver boss is right here," said Perry, walking into the room from the law library.

"Hi ya Perry. Man, this rain is really something. I don't remember it being this bad in a long time. It's pouring, traffic is awful, it's cold and I'm tired. If it weren't for this Belter murder thing, I could be on a nice warm tropical island." Paul slid his long frame into the comfortable chair next to Perry's desk and dropped his legs languidly over the side as he normally did.

Perry laughed and said, "If I recall, you just came back from a nice warm tropical island…..and both you and Josie have the tans to prove it."

"Yeah, well I knew we should have stayed another week. On second thought, we wouldn't have been able to do that. You would have wired me to get on the first flight home."

Perry continued the banter, good nature ally teasing his friend. "In that case, I'm glad you decided not to take that extra week. I wouldn't have wanted to be the cause that ruined your vacation."

"You're off the hook this time pal. We had to come home early anyway. Now, I have some information that I think you're going to be very interested in hearing about."

Perry walked around his desk and took a seat in his chair. Della went over to Paul, handed him a steaming mug of coffee then did the same for Perry. As he took the cup from his secretary, the attorney met her gaze. His hands covered hers and he momentarily kept them there, silently conveying his feelings.

Della poured a cup of coffee for herself and took her customary place on the corner of Perry's desk, With a serious voice he turned to Paul and said, "go ahead Paul. Tell us what you found out."

As Paul began to speak, the phone on Perry's desk rang. Della picked up the receiver and listened for a moment, nodding her head. Then she asked quizzically,"are you sure Gertie?" Pausing a minute to hear the receptionists answer, she said quietly, alright, I'll be right out." Hanging up and sliding off the desk she turned to both men. "I'll be right back. Apparently, there's someone from a delivery service waiting in the outer office who has an envelope or packet for us. He said we have to sigh for it." Della shrugged, turned up the palm of her hands and walked out of Perry's office, closing the door behind her.

Perry watched Della leave and rubbed his hand over his face. Paul, noticing this offered concern. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Della but you look like you've really had it buddy. I know you're worried and that worry has mostly to do with that beautiful woman who just walked out of here. Anything you liked to tell me before she comes back?"

"Perry looked directly at his friend. He let out a deep breath. I knew all that noise you were making about the weather and your vacation was for her sake. "You're right Paul. I am tired…and worried. This is one big mess. Della feels terrible about not being completely honest with me right from the beginning. Even though we got everything straightened out I'm not waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak. I'm worried that if the police don't find the killer, they'll come back to her. I know there's something missing…something we're just not seeing. I just want to find the killer so this will end once and for all and we can put it behind us."

Paul was about to answer when the door opened and Della came back, carrying a large manila envelope. She handed it to Perry then silently reclaimed her place on the corner of the desk.

Mason gave the packet a cursory glance, then returned his attention to Della and Paul.

"Alright Paul, I'll look at this in a few minutes. First, I want to hear what you found out.

The P.I. reached into the pocket on the front of his jacket and pulled out his note pad. He flipped the pages until he came to the part he was searching for. Scanning it over for a minute, he then looked at his friends and began relating the information.

"Alright, here's the scoop. You remember last year and the murder and all that went with it?"

Della interrupted the detective. There was a caustic edge to her voice, unusual for her. "How could we forget? You both knew how I felt about her. She not only caused us trouble then, she's causing trouble for us now…a whole lot of trouble…and now it's from beyond the grave." Momentarily, Della turned her attention to Perry. She sighed deeply and said "I told you I had a feeling something bad was going to happen and now it looks like its true."

Perry looked up at his secretary. If the situation wasn't so serious he would have laughed. 'That's my girl,' he thought to himself. 'She has no problem saying what is on her mind….gets right to the heart of the matter.' Out loud, he said, "Della, I don't think you're prediction has anything to do with this. I just think it's a matter of timing….bad timing but nothing more than that." He smiled, trying to lighten the moment, "Now please, let the man finish." The attorney turned his attention back to the investigator. "Go on Paul, tell us the rest of it."

Paul continued with his explanation. "Anyway, remember we found out about all that Georgia business? You know, there was that murder in Savannah and they tried to convict Cecil Dawson and how that Linton dame changed her testimony and it ended up being a hung jury. Then, he ran away and no one could find him?"

"Yeah and he came here and changed his name to Frank Locke. We know all that Paul. We just couldn't get enough evidence to send him back. "

"Well, what you don't know because I just found this out today, is that there was something going on between Locke and the little lady herself. There was some kind of business deal or something"

"You don't say…..and if I can ask Mr. Drake, where did you get your information?"

"I do say. I still have some things to check out but this information came from a very reliable source. As soon as I get what I need, I'll let you know. What's your next move Perry?

As soon as you leave, I'm going to call Tragg and see if I can go and talk to him.

"OK…..now what do you have up your sleeve?"

"I want to know why he didn't question Locke or if he did what Locke told him."

"Do you really think he's going to tell you? I mean, isn't that privileged information?

Looking annoyed, Perry rose out of his chair. His voice spoke of his feelings of irritation. "It is but considering he had no problem taking Della downtown for questioning and putting her through hell not to mention scaring her half to death, I'd say he owes us."

"You have a point there pal. Listen, I'll be on my way and get on the rest of this. Like I said, as soon as I know, you'll know."

"Thanks Paul, as usual, you're right on top of things." Perry walked over to his friend and gave him a hearty slap on the back.

"Paul laughed. As usual, you want everything yesterday….and your welcome. He walked over to Della and gave her a gentle hug. Breaking away, he said, "bye beautiful, bye Perry, see ya later."

Della's voice was soft…..caring. "Bye Paul, take care, we'll see you later."

As he opened the door, leaving the way he came, Paul Drake had a determined look on his face and more questions on his mind. He was just as unwavering in extracting the desired information he sought his way, as his best friend was in his….especially when it came to the welfare of that best friend and the woman he loved.

No sooner did Paul leave his office, then Perry was on the phone, procuring an appointment with Lieutenant Tragg. The deputy agreed and told him he would see him in an hour. Perry thanked him, hung up the phone and walked into Della's office. She was already busy finishing the day's work and looked up at him, flashing him a brilliant smile as he leaned against her desk.

"Well Counselor, all I can say is I don't know what we would do without Paul. Besides being your best friend, he's like a brother to you….not to mention he's the best at what he does…..just like you."

Perry leaned over and held gently nestled Della's chin in his hand. Returning the smile, his eyes held warmth and love and that irrepressible twinkle. His voice was quiet. "I don't know what we'd do without him either sweetheart….and in case you need a reminder, I don't know what I would ever do without you."

Della gently removed Perry's hand from under her chin and brought it up to her lips. Leaving a kiss, she gazed up at him and said lovingly, "I don't need a reminder Mr. Mason and just so you know, the feeling is mutual.

Lips met and kissed leaving the lawyer and his stunning assistant just a little warm. Breaking away, Della spoke first, her voice definitely letting Perry know her needs.

Well handsome, you need to go and see Tragg and I need to finish my work. Sooooo, how about when you are through at headquarters, you come back here and pick me up. I want to go home, cook dinner and then curl up in your arms in front of the fire and listen to those raindrops …..and then…"

"….and then I'll take care of desert. You know, I never thought I'd be so happy to see rain for almost a solid week." My beautiful girl, you have yourself a date. Perry leaned over, kissed Della softly on the lips and then whispered in her ear.

Then saying nothing more, the lawyer stood, put on his coat and walked out of the office, leaving his secretary, breathless and trembling.


	7. Chapter 7

Beyond The Velvet Claws Chapter 7

"What do you mean you let him go? For God's sake Tragg, you thought nothing of dragging Della down here when you knew that she was innocent but you let a blackmailer and a murderer off the hook without so much as bringing him in for questioning? What's the matter with you Lieutenant? You're usually not this careless." Perry Mason stood in front of Lieutenant Arthur Tragg, clearly annoyed.

The detective breathed deeply and ran a hand over his lined face. The older man met the younger one's eyes with a direct look. Although they were on opposite sides and could give one another a hard time when having to deal with 'mayhem and murder,' a friendship had been born long ago based on a mutual respect and admiration. However, it was times like now, that put their friendship to the test. Perry's stance and manor was exactly the one he used in court except for the booming voice and Tragg knew that unless he could come up with a plausible reason for why he'd let Frank Locke off without so much as a reprimand, he and the entire station would soon be hearing that bellowing tone. He was about to give the litigator an answer he knew would not make him happy.

"Perry, he had an alibi."

Perry's eyes narrowed. He kept his voice even. "Care to tell me what it is?"

"Tragg hesitated a moment. "You know I can't"

"The hell you can't. You just don't want to. Don't you think you owe it to me after what you put Della through?"

"The Lieutenant motioned to Perry to take a sit, then walked behind his desk and sat down himself. Mason didn't move but stood still, trying to be patient, waiting for an answer.

Softening the tone of his voice, Tragg said, 'I guess I deserved that Perry but you know I was just doing my job. There was all that evidence…..you know, the note, one of my men overhearing Della at Clay's and then her visit to Eva later on that afternoon."

"Circumstantial"….Perry interrupted.

"Yeah, but it was still evidence, none the less. By the way, how is Della?"

"How do you think she is? She's scared, upset and worried. She's trying to hide it from me but I know her too well." Perry paused momentarily, then continued. "While I appreciate your concern for my secretary Tragg, I still would like some answers. Are you going to give them to me or do I have to get them somewhere else?"

"The detective smiled knowingly. "Alright Perry, I guess I can tell you about Locke. You know, we could work together on this. I give you some information, you give me some. Sort of one hand washing the other, know what I mean?"

"My hands are already clean, Lieutenant. Look here, are you going to tell me or not?" Perry was irritated.

"OK, OK, keep your shirt on. You are always so impatient."

"Tragg…"

"Alright, after we finished at the crime scene, I went over to the newspaper. I broke the news to Locke. I can't say he was sad or shook up. He really didn't show any kind of emotion. He only had one comment."

"What did he say?"

"He said and I quote, "well, she finally got what she deserved."

"Then what happened?"

"I questioned him and asked him where he was during the time of the murder. He said he was with friends. They were in San Diego the entire weekend. His story checks out. We contacted the people…..Guys name is Wilson. He corroborated the whole story."

"I see. Well Lieutenant, I guess I'll be going now. I have to get back to the office. Thank you for letting me know about Lock's alibi." Perry turned and started to leave the office then turned back to Tragg, looking him directly in the eye. It would appear that now you're going to have to look in a whole new direction."

"Yeah Perry, it would appear that way." The Lieutenant gave the attorney a small smile. Perry, not feeling friendly at the moment, turned and left the investigator's office.

Leaving the police station, Perry smiled to himself. He had obtained more information then he'd bargained for. Tragg might think that Lock's story panned out but Perry knew better. Frank Locke had no friends…at least no friends anywhere in Southern California

Back at the L.A.P.D. Lieutenant Arthur Tragg sat behind his desk with a perplexed look on his face and his head between his hands. In all the years he had known Perry Mason, this was the first time the attorney walked away, taking an answer from him at face value.

Della poured the remaining water out of the glass and set it in the sink. She rubbed her temples, hoping to alleviate the headache that was starting to pound.

Della was tired. The last few days had been fraught with worry, fear and exhaustion. Once again, Perry, Paul and she were working on a case, this time with her as the client. Della was also feeling guilty. Even though she and Perry had worked everything out and she'd solemnly sworn she would never keep anything from him ever again she still couldn't shake the feeling that all was not perfect between her and her wonderful lawyer. Della knew that Perry would put everything he had into getting to the bottom this case and would knock himself out finding the guilty party. He always went out of his way….went the extra mile for his clients. He fought for the people he defended, working tirelessly around the clock, fighting for justice and his client's freedom. Yes, Della knew that Perry loved her and would fight just as hard, even harder do whatever it took to protect her. Still, she was worried that because of the one mistake she had made in not telling him the whole story, Perry would have a hard time believing whatever she told him from now on. She had to help him, she had to find a way to help him without him knowing. He was so tired and so worried. Della thought about what she could do. Suddenly an idea came to her and she began to formulate a plan.

The secretary was so engrossed in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the door softly open then close. As Della started towards the door separating hers and Perry's offices, she opened her eyes and gave a small gasp.

"Perry! Oh my goodness, I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been standing there?"

Perry smiled warmly as he crossed the room and took Della in his arms. Pulling her close, he lightly kissed the top of her head. Not willing to let her out of his embrace, he murmured low in her ear while at the same time tenderly brushing the back of her neck with his fingers. "I've only been here a minute, but it was long enough to see that my beautiful girl looks tired and is troubled by something. Want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Della raised her head and gave Perry a small smile. "It's nothing, really, just a slight headache. I just took some aspirin. If I'm lucky, it will start working in a few minutes. Now tell me, how was your meeting with Lieutenant Tragg?"

Perry realized that Della was changing the subject and taking their conversation in another direction. He wanted to question her a little further but decided to let it go for the moment. Instead, he quietly answered her.

"About as well as it could. At first, our good Lieutenant was reluctant to share any news with me. But then I pointed out something very important…a very valid point and he acquiesced. He told me that Locke had an alibi. Tragg says it checks out. Supposedly, he was down in San Diego with some friends."

"You don't believe him do you?"

"I believe he's telling me the truth as he knows it but something is off. I think there's more to this. First, you remember the original investigation?"

"Of course," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, all during that time, Paul and I tried to find out some information that would really help us and break the case wide open. That's why I sent Paul down to Georgia. I thought he could come up with some information. He did but beyond that every time we thought we were making some progress, we hit a brick wall. Then I had him investigate Locke's dealings on this end. I also remember talking to Locke. At no time, did he mention anything about having friends either here. Paul never found any information on any sort of contacts here either.

"He could have just forgotten about them or forgotten to mention them."

Perry smiled and thumbed Della under the chin. "My dear Miss Street, have you ever forgotten your friends? I've known you for over eight years and there isn't a day that goes by that you don't talk to one of your girlfriends on the phone or mention them to me. I know all about them and I also know that they're not always happy with me because I don't leave you enough time to spend with them."

Della giggled. "You know I don't mind Counselor. I manage to see my friends when I can and believe it or not they understand. They know that I'm happy and that's all they care about. Besides, I love our work and I love our life together. I'm not complaining."

"I know that darling, you never complain. But we're getting off the subject. My point was that people usually don't forget their friends. So that's why I think something is fishy."

Della put her hands on Perry's chest and looked up at him. "You'll find the answers Perry. I know you will. You always do. Speaking of answers, how about opening that envelope that came earlier? Maybe it will give us a clue."

The lawyer gazed down at his secretary. His smile was loving, his voice gentle. "You see, that's one of the reasons I love you so much and why I am so lucky to have you in my life. You always know just what to say…..and you really know how to keep me in line."

"Della laughed softly. "I love you too Mr. Mason. Now, the envelope?"

Perry turned away from Della and walked over to his desk. Opening the bottom draw, he removed the packet and began to open it.

The attorney pulled out a smaller cream colored envelope. On the front, written in a feminine hand were Perry's name and the words:

To Mr. Perry Mason, Esquire\

To Be Opened In The Event OF My Death

Confidential.

Perry's face held no expression as he handed the envelope to Della. She read the words, then handed it back to him with a raised eyebrow. Perry opened the envelope, removed the sheet of matching stationary and read the letter aloud to Della.

Dear Perry

If you are reading this, then I am probably dead.

I have wanted to contact you for some time now, nearly two months, but I've been reluctant to do so because of your rejection, both personally and professionally. Both you and your Miss Street have made it abundantly clear that you will not be my attorney. I understand your secretary's jealousy, of course. She is worried about the connection between you and me and how it could easily overshadow what she has with you.

However, I find your attitude difficult to understand. I thought you were sworn to protect your clients – at any cost. Instead of doing that, you've simply pushed me to the side, unwilling to lift a finger to help me. However this is a matter of life and death and so I feel that I must implore you to help me now since I fear time is running out for me.

Perry, I believe Frank Locke is trying to kill me. I found some discrepancies with the accounts and confronted him. He said I was crazy and I didn't know what I was talking about. A few days later I received an anonymous package in the mail. It contained a letter and a key. The key is to a safe deposit box at First National Bank on Wilshire Blvd.

I had intended to go there and examine the box. I put the key in my desk and went to a meeting in the building. When I returned an hour later, the key was gone! I would have accused Frank; however he was also at that meeting. Perry, you must find that key. Evidently, Frank has an accomplice and they are in this together. I am convinced that the monies that were embezzled are in that safe deposit box and Frank wants me out of the way so there will be no one to stop him from taking over the magazine and stealing all the money. I know you will do the right thing and see that justice is done and that Frank and his partner will be punished to the fullest extent of the law.

This letter will be delivered by a messenger service. The owner Sam Reynolds is a friend of mine and he can be trusted. He will make sure this letter is delivered to you and can be helpful to you, if need be,

I trusted you, Perry, personally and professionally. You have to help me. I wish things could have been different between us. If only you would've let me, I could have been the best thing that ever happened to you. Instead you seem content to throw your lot in with the office help. Honestly, do you realize how gauche that is? What will people say? I'm sure she's a nice girl, but why waste your time with a nice girl when you have a powerful, wealthy woman ready to bring her considerable influence to bear for you? You and I would be spectacular together. We'd take the business community of this city by storm. And you know as well as I do that the personal side of our relationship would be incredible.

But you've made your choice. I hope you can live with it. Take care of yourself my dear Perry. I wish you well."

Eva.

Perry finished reading the letter. He looked at his secretary, trying to gage her reaction. Keeping his voice even, he spoke with a concerned tone. "What do you think Della?"

Della momentarily closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Perry thought he saw something flash in them…perhaps anger…perhaps frustration…. perhaps guilt….perhaps reticence…he wasn't sure. Then, as quick as it had come it was gone and all that Perry saw was love and concern….love and concern for him. A small sigh escaped Della's lips. When at last she spoke, her voice was soft, tempered with slight irritation.

"Just when I thought my headache was going away. I think, Counselor, you have your work cut out for you. You know I will do whatever I can to help. I guess I should have let her see you. Then this whole miserable mess could have been avoided."

"Della…."

"It's alright Perry, really. Let's just get started. We have lot of work to do."

"The work will wait. I am taking you home….we're going home. It's been a long day and we both could use some rest. Remember we made plans for tonight Miss Street and I'm not letting anything stand in the way. Besides I have a remedy for that headache that's guaranteed to make it disappear. Come on, the sooner we get home, the better we'll both feel."

Without giving his secretary a chance to object, Perry put the letter in his desk draw, put his arm around Della and led her out of the office.

Perry sat against the bed, pillows at his back, softly stoking Della's body. She was asleep, lying across him, one arm around his waist, the other flung straight out. Her head was on his chest, the mass of soft brown curls spread out, warm against his skin. Perry's hand lightly continued its course, caressing her sides, then traveling up and down her arms, shoulders and neck, finally letting his fingers move gently through her hair.

As Perry's hands continued to roam, he looked down at the woman whom he loved more than life itself. Della's breathing was slow and steady and although she looked peaceful, Perry couldn't help but feel she was still keeping something from him. Perry was worried. When he had returned to the office from seeing Tragg, Della had said she had a headache. Then there was the letter. Although they hadn't discussed it any further, Perry knew it was on her mind. When they walked into the apartment, Perry helped Della off with her coat and hung it along with his in the hall closet. Returning to Della, he found her sitting on the couch, shoes off, legs folded under her. Perry walked over, sat down, gently turned her face to his and asked her softly, "are you ready for me to make that headache go away?"

Thinking he already knew the answer to that question, Perry was a little surprised when she turned him down. In a barely audible voice, she said, "sounds very nice but if you don't mind, I think I'd like to take a bath. Maybe after I'm through, OK?"

"Perry smiled and brushed a wisp of hair away from her face. "Whatever you want darling. Your wish is my command. Why don't you get ready and I'll run the water for you. I'll even put in some of that bubble stuff."

"Thank you but I can do it. I won't be long."

As he watched her walk away, Perry was convinced something was wrong. He argued with himself. "Dam it….why won't she tell me what's bothering her. She knows I'll do anything for her….anything to help her. Maybe after her bath, she'll feel better….she'll feel like talking. The lawyer shook his head as if to clear it, then smiled to himself. Part of Della's charm was her strength and independence…the way she handled things. It was one of the qualities that had endeared her to him when they first met and as he fell more and more in love with this beautiful brunette he realized she did things in her own way and her own time. Perry breathed deeply. He would give Della the time she needed to tell him what was really bothering her. He only hoped it would be very soon.

When Della emerged from the bathroom some time later, she looked better, more relaxed…. like herself. Going in search of Perry, she found him putting the finishing touches on dinner. The fire he had started threw out its warmth and as Della walked into the kitchen, Perry turned to her and held out his arms. Della walked into his embrace, shivering slightly. Perry said nothing, but held her tight to him, silently offering her tenderness, peace and love.

The ate dinner by candlelight and the fire, talking little, but saying everything with their soft touches and knowing looks. Their meal finished, Perry went around to where Della was sitting, put his arm around her and led her back to the couch. Sitting down, he gently pulled Della onto his lap and gave her the promised massage. At first, she seemed to resist but Perry persisted. Tenderly he worked wonders on her, gently but firmly kneading her skin, making not only her headache disappear, but calming her raw nerves as well. Murmuring softly, he spoke soothing and gentle words, luring her into a peaceful rest. When Perry felt her become completely relaxed, he carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, then sat down next to her, lifting her legs and putting them across his lap. Continuing his ministrations, he massaged the bottom part of her body, beginning with her thighs and ending at her feet, rubbing her toes ever so lightly one by one. This made Della shudder and she reached out and ran her hands over Perry's chest. Hearing him groan, she unbuttoned his shirt and slipped her soft delicate hands, inside, gently pressing warm lips to his slowly heating skin. Her voice was silky and seductive. "I don't know how you managed, Mr. Mason, but you certainly made my headache disappear."

"Perry's voice was just as seductive…only rough with emotion. "My pleasure baby, you know I'll do anything to make you feel better. Perry fingers made their way up her throat and neck, and tenderly brushed her lips. He placed a strong large thumb on her face, rubbing it gently in circles and very lightly, caressed the back of her neck with his fingers.

Della was lost in Perry's arms. She could hardly speak. "Per…Perry…..You al… always….take such go…good care of me. I…I prom…promise I'll never…"

"Shhhhh…..it's alright sweetheart. I know…..I'll always take care of you….Always. I'm always here to protect you and keep you safe. I never want you to worry. So let's put everything aside and just concentrate on us. Shhhh…..just let me love you…..I'm not leaving you. I won't let you go." Perry moved Della off his lap and lay down beside her. He brought her closer into his embrace so that they lay together, their lips, softly touching the other's skin, their hands caressing.

The tension of the past few days vanished as the lovers gave themselves to one to another, shutting out the rest of the world

Now as Perry held Della, he whispered very low, more to himself than to her. "Della…. My Della….I love you baby. I love you so. Do you even know how much…..do you have any idea? I've loved you forever…. from the first moment I saw you." Gazing down at Della, Perry smiled as he thought to himself. "No matter what you are hiding…no matter what you are afraid to tell me, I'll take care of it….I'll take care of you. So don't worry, sweetheart, you just lie here in my arms and sleep until morning." Perry moved slightly to better accommodate Della in his embrace. Pulling the covers over them, he kissed her on her forehead, eyelids and lips. Then, he whispered a final "sweet dreams darling" before giving in to sleep himself.

Perry Mason and Della Street entered his office through his private door. Turning on the lights, Della then walked over to the slider, her hands gracefully drawing back the drapes, allowing the morning brightness to illuminate the room. It had finally stopped raining and the day promised to be sunny and warm, just the kind of weather Southern Californians loved. It even put smiles on Perry and Della's faces and Perry was happy to see Della looking somewhat better.

The lawyer was anxious to start his day. He was scheduled to meet Paul within the hour. They had an appointment with Judge Andrews to obtain a court order. This would allow the safety deposit box to be opened with the bank's main pass key. Perry knew the other key would be next to impossible to locate. The court order would save both time and trouble and enable Perry and Paul to see if the embezzled money was in fact hidden in the box.

Perry also wanted to speak with both Clay and Joe. Not having been able to do so before now, Perry wanted to get their take on what had happened the previous Friday.

As he went around behind his desk and sat down in his chair, Della walked in with the mail and messages. Placing them on the desk, she looked at Perry and asked, "are you ready for your coffee now Counselor or would you like to wait a while?"

Returning the smile, Perry said " Coffee sounds wonderful Miss Street…if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"No trouble at all, Mr. Mason. It will only take a few minutes. Why don't you start looking over the messages and I'll get the coffee going. Then I'll be right back and we can go over everything together."

"Yes ma'am. I'll get on these right away. Perry chuckled and gave Della a boyish grin.

His secretary placed her hands on her hips and glanced at her employer, raising those perfectly arched eyebrows. "Care to tell me what's so funny?"

Perry knew that look and that tone. He knew he was in trouble and tried to find a way to redeem himself.

"Nothing's funny my dear. It's just that you look gorgeous this morning. I couldn't help but notice and I can't help but notice that you seem to be more yourself. I'm just happy about it, that's all."

Perry breathed deeply, praying that he had said the right thing

"Very smooth, Counselor, very smooth. You managed to worm your way out of that one very nicely. Although I have to admit, I do feel much better this morning and I owe it all to you. Last night was very nice….the dinner…the massage…..everything. It was perfect."

"It was perfect wasn't it? And for your information, I meant what I said. You do look gorgeous and more yourself. You're just so efficient and wonderful, especially when you get everything so organized first thing in the morning. I'd be lost without you here," Perry's voice dropped a notch, becoming a bit more intimate, "and everywhere and in every other way as well."

"Thank you for all those lovely complements sir. They do wonders for my ego. Now, as wonderful as all this is, I better go make that coffee and then we'd better get to work. After all, I have to live up to my reputation. I wouldn't want it to get out that I'm falling down on the job." Flashing Perry one of her brilliant smiles, she turned to leave.

"Della? Perry's voice was soft

She turned back to face him, recognizing concern and love in his eyes.

"Hmmm"?

Are you really alright?"

"Yes, sweetheart I am. Oh, and just so you know, I'm always more than happy to help you in any way I can…always. Now let me get that coffee."

As Della walked away, Perry's eyes followed her, marveling again at how lucky he was to have this incredible woman in his life.

Mason and Drake quickly made their way down the courthouse steps and into the lawyer's big Cadillac. Pulling away from the curb, Perry was more convinced than ever that Frank Locke was the killer. Now all they had to do was open the safe deposit box. If the money was there, Perry was going to call Tragg and let him know about the embezzled funds. Then he would show Tragg the letter and the Lieutenant and his men could take it from there. To Perry, it was an open and shut case if he ever saw one and he whistled a sprightly tune as he drove.

"You seem to be in a great mood pal." Paul's voice interrupted Perry's thoughts.

"You're right about that Paul. For the first time since this whole mess started, I think we're finally about to get some answers."

"Yeah, it looks that way," said the handsome P.I as he lit two cigarettes, handing one to Perry. "Oh I've been meaning to ask you, did Tragg drop his ridiculous idea about Della. Did you get everything straightened out?"

"Let's just say we've come to an understanding. He hasn't arrested her, thank God, but he did hold her, albeit for only a short time. It was only a couple of hours but they were two hours too long for me, I'll tell you that. It really scared her. She says she's fine but she hasn't been herself since. I'm sure if we can't find evidence of that missing money or proof that letter is for real, you can bet he'll come back to us. That's why we need to get to the bank and get that box opened. Look, even though Clay and Joe are taking Della's side, that police officer… that Sergeant will still testify to what he heard and he's not wrong. Della said herself that she spoke those exact words. Then there's the whole deal with her going over to the penthouse and confronting Eva."

"Yeah, but I thought that was all taken care of."

"Paul, you know as well as I, that when it comes to a murder, our illustrious D.A. and his boys will stop at nothing to get a conviction….especially if it's from someone that I'm representing…and especially when that person happens to be Della. Burger would love to put the screws to me any way he can and I know of no other way than to use someone I care about to do it."

"And you definitely care about Della."

Perry smiled and looked thoughtful as he answered his friend. "That I do buddy, that I do. All I want is for this mess to be over and then Della and I can get on with our lives.

"We'll, here we are. Let's see how well we do." Perry pulled into a space in front of the bank and smoothly parked, bringing the car to a stop. He and Paul got out, closed their doors and walked the few feet to the entrance. As they said hello to the guard, Perry face took on a serious expression. He hoped they would find the answers they were looking for and that Eva Belter's real killer would be caught and brought to justice.

Three hours later, Perry and Paul came back to the office through the outer door. Both men were relieved. The money had indeed been found in the box and after leaving the bank, they had gone to see Tragg, letting them know about the funds and handing over the letter to him. The Lieutenant said he would take care of that matter and would try to expedite everything as quickly as possible. To Perry, that meant the case was just about over and he was anxious to get back to the office and to Della. He was already making plans and couldn't wait to see her.

Gertie was at her desk, her harried expression and large bulging eyes belying her efficient, responsible manner. She smiled at the men as they came through the entrance.

"Hi Gertie, what's up? Anything hopping?...anything I should know about?"

No, everything is quiet Mr. Mason. Nice to see you Mr. Drake."

"Nice to see you too, Gertie."

Oh, Mr. Mason, before I forget, Miss Street left this for you." She handed Perry a folded note.

"Della isn't here? Where is she? Off shopping, getting her hair done? Having lunch?"

"I don't know sir, all she asked me to do is give this to you if she wasn't here by the time you came back."

Suddenly, a terrible feeling shot through Perry. He unfolded the paper and read the note

"Darling,

I went to see Frank Locke. I hope to get a confession from him. I took that small tape recorder from the desk in the law library. Please don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. I told you I would always help you. I've caused you so much added stress and worry the last few days. I wanted to make it up to you. You're always doing wonderful things for me. Now it's my turn to do something for you.

I love you so very much,

Della"

For a moment Perry froze. His faced paled and his hands shook. He felt sick and he never realized that Paul took the note out of his hand. Paul was talking to Gertie, asking her if Della had said anything else, had given her any more information. His voice sounded very far away. The next thing he knew, his friend was shaking him and calling his name.

"Perry…Perry ….come on man, get a grip. Della will be fine. She knows how to handle herself. She's young, she's strong. She might be a tiny little thing, but I wouldn't want to be near her when she's angry." Paul let a long slow whistle escape him. "Besides you taught her well."

Perry looked at the detective. His voice was rough. "Yes, I taught her. I showed her how I like my appointments scheduled, showed her how I like my coffee. I took her into court with me and I asked her opinions. I've come to value those opinions and I trust her implicitly. She's quick and she's smart and she can tell when I should take on a client or not just by looking at them. I've tried to give her every opportunity to grow and to learn and she's taken those and run with them. She's a fast study….always has been and it amazes me how she's flourished. Sometimes I think she's the attorney and I'm the secretary. Perry paused, then continued, "but Paul never during any time of our being together, in or out of the office would I want her to just go off by herself to do something like this without telling me. She's not going to a P.T.A. meeting damn it, she's walking into the hands of a killer and his trap. God knows what he'll do to her. I can't even imagine…..I don't want to imagine….."

Paul felt the fear inside him grow as well but he knew he had to be calm for Perry's sake. He put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder and kept his voice even as he turned to the receptionist. In his best professional manor he said, "Gert, call Lieutenant Tragg, tell him what's happened and tell him to meet us at Spicy Bits. He knows the address." He turned his attention back to Perry. Grabbing the attorney by the arm, he said, "Come on, I'll drive, let's go…..let's go get Della."

Unable to do anything but nod, Perry let Paul guide him out the door, and down the hallway to the elevators. He stood there waiting for the elevator to come and take him down to the parking garage and Paul's car. The car that would take him to Della. He prayed he would get to her in time.


	8. Chapter 8

Beyond The Velvet Claws Chapter 8

Perry Mason, Paul Drake and Lieutenant Arthur Tragg stood in the now deserted office of Frank Locke. The room, looking as though a tornado had blown through, had been left a complete mess. Papers everywhere, pictures on the wall askew, and the typewriter and adding machine, left standing as though someone was in the middle of some type of business meeting or transaction and was forced to leave in a hurry.

The three men surveyed the scene in front of them. As soon as he saw the destroyed room, Perry's heart sank. He knew that Locke…that dirty rotten sleazebag had Della and that she was in trouble…..trouble that was way over her head. He was about to say something to Paul when his thoughts were interrupted by the Lieutenant.

"Perry, you better have a look at this"

"Tragg, I am in no mood for games." The attorney was out of his mind with worry and was doing everything he could to keep calm.

Paul walked over to where Tragg was standing. He glanced down at the item the Lieutenant was speaking of and walked over to his friend. Keeping his cool, the handsome P.I.'s voice held concern.

"Uh Perry, I think you really better look at this."

"Oh for pity sake." Perry now was clearly aggravated. He turned and in two long strides stood next to the Lieutenant. Without saying a word, Tragg looked down, then he raised his head, meeting Perry's piercing blue eyes with his tired brown ones.

Perry's faced paled and his breath came in quick deep gasps as he took the item from the Detective. He spoke in a shaken whisper, having trouble saying the words.

"It's…It's Della's…."

"Perry….."

"It's from the blouse she was wearing today Paul. The one with those little pearl buttons. The one she wears with that black suede skirt and short little jacket. She looks so beautiful in that outfit. It's funny, just this morning, she said that one of the buttons on the cuff was loose and she wanted to sew it on. I told her we didn't have time and that I would buy her another one when we went to lunch this afternoon…..lunch…..if she hadn't gotten some crazy notion in her head that she had to help me…..that's where we'd be right now." Perry's voice trailed off.

Tragg was careful in how he gave Perry the next bit of news. "Uh Perry, I think Locke left you some kind of message. This was laying on top of the sleeve from the blouse. Here's the note."

The men looked down at the slip of paper. It plain writing it said, "PLAY ME"

Perry pushed the play button on the recorder. Bracing himself to hear Della's voice, he was unprepared for what came on the tape.

"Well, well now Mason, so here we are. Yes, by this time you know I have your precious Miss Street. Oh she thought she was so clever. She even went as so far as to tell me that you had no idea that she was here. She wanted to help you. Yeah, she thought I wouldn't catch on to her little scheme. Well Mason, you know what they say, never con a con artist. I saw right through her. She started out well enough, but then she asked me if Spicy Bits had any publications anywhere other than L.A. say, San Diego. That's when I figured she knew too much. So I decided to pack up and head for the hills as they say. Oh don't worry about your pretty little missy here. She's safe….for the moment. You know, she's something alright, a real fighter. She don't give up easy, I'll say that much for her. After her little 'tirade' she was real sleepy so I just helped her a little and now she's taking a nap. Like I said she's alright for now. She'll even stay that way if you follow my directions. For now just go back to your office and wait for my phone call. Go by yourself. No police, no D.A. no Private Investigators. My demands are real simple. Two million dollars in unmarked bills. I'll let you know where to deliver the money. Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's a lot of dough but I know for a man like you that shouldn't be a problem. And I have something you want that's worth more than all that money don't I?

The tape went dead. Perry felt week in the knees. It was like all the energy was suddenly sucked from him. Paul pulled over the desk chair and helped his shaken friend to sit. Tragg was about to say something when Paul shot him a look, held a finger against his lips and shook his head no.

For some moments, an eerie silence descended over the room All three men were lost in their own thoughts. Tragg thought about how smart Della was…..how savvy and clever she was. He chuckled to himself thinking about Della and how she always ran interference for Perry….she always did it with a smile and her genuinely warm personality and when need be, could be tough as nails. As much as he could get frustrated with them, he secretly enjoyed the banter that went on between them. He really had great fondness for Perry's secretary, almost as if she were the daughter he never had. Yes, he certainly would help Perry get Della back safely. She meant too much to him not to try.

Paul leaned against the edge of the desk. How many times had the three of them been in Perry's office, Perry ensconced behind his desk, Paul himself sitting comfortably in the big client's chair and Della….beautiful Della sitting on the corner of the desk, legs crossed, notepad and pencil always in hand ready for any dictation….ready for anything. Paul couldn't remember a time when he hadn't called Della 'beautiful.' It seemed as though it was right at the beginning…..when Perry first introduced them. Paul had been out of town on a job for Perry. He had been gone a week and when he came back, the first thing he did after unpacking was go to his office, then walked down the hall to Perry's. He knocked in his coded way and the door was opened by the most beautiful brunette he had ever seen. He was so stunned he couldn't talk and Perry took this opportunity for some good natured teasing.

"What's the matter buddy, cat got your tongue? By the way, welcome back. I guess you have information for me don't you? Oh, before I forget, let me introduce my new secretary, Miss Della Street. Della, this is Paul Drake, the big lug I was telling you about this morning…..the one I 'warned you about" Paul, this is Della, the most amazing secretary there ever could be."

Della had smiled at him then and held out her hand. Paul would have swept her up right then and there except for one thing. All the time the three of them were talking, Paul noticed something that he didn't even think his best friend and his new secretary were aware of. They were already in love and there was no way in hell that Paul Drake was going to come between them. As time went on, the three of them became so close personally and professionally it was as though they were siblings. They were always there for each other, no questions asked, no thanks needed. Paul came to love Della like a little sister and he knew her feelings for him were mutual. Paul took a deep breath and stood up. He was ready to go. He would help Perry. He would do whatever it took to bring "beautiful" home safe and sound.

"We have to go." The voice seemed to come out of nowhere. "We don't have much time. He'll be calling the office soon and I have to be there."

It suddenly dawned on Paul and Tragg that Perry was speaking. He was slowly coming out of his numb feeling…..out of shock and was ready to go into motion. The P.I. and the Lieutenant knew better than to ask him to let them handle the situation. Perry rose from where he had been sitting and faced the men. "Come on, we better get going. Lieutenant, if you wouldn't mind meeting Paul and I back at my office, we'll fill you in on everything there.,

"Perry….."

"Lieutenant, please. While I do appreciate your help and while I am going to take advantage of our friendship, right now is not the best time to tell me what to do. After Della…after I get Della back, then you can say whatever you want…..after. I can't tell you how I feel. I only know one thing. That woman is my life and I am nothing without her." Perry picked up the ripped sleeve from Della's blouse and lovingly caressed the silky material. Folding it neatly, he placed it in his shirt pocket…the one over his heart. Then, he walked out of Locke's office with Paul and the Lieutenant following behind.

Her eyes felt heavy. She tried to open them but was having trouble. Something was on top of them, something was weighing them down. She tried again, blinking quickly as if doing so would make them open. She was determined but no matter how hard she tried, she wasn't haven't much success. She couldn't remember much. The last thing that flashed through her mind was the fight…..he was ripping her blouse and so she scratched him and kicked him. He yelled out, calling her a bitch. She didn't care. All she knew was that she had to get out of there and get back to the office….back to him…..back to where she felt safe and protected and loved…back to Perry. The next thing she knew, he hit her, sucking the air out of her. He stuck her arm with that needle. Then she was falling…falling down, down, down into a deep cavernous of nothing but darkness. Now all she wanted to do was to open her eyes but she was so tired. Try as she might, she couldn't fight it. The last thing that flashed through her mind before the blackness overcame her again was Perry and how worried he must be.

The phone was ringing as Mason and Drake walked into Perry's office. Gertie, who had been called and been apprised of the situation was keeping the office going in her ever efficient manner. As soon as she saw Perry, she put the caller on hold.

"Oh Mr. Mason…"

Paul held up his hand. Not now Gertie. Mr. Mason will talk to you in a few minutes."

"But Mr. Drake, you don't understand, there's a woman on the phone who says she's knows where Miss Street is."

Perry stopped dead in his tracks. Turning on his heels, he walked over to his receptionist, placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her an intense look.

"What did she say Gert?...did she give her name?….where is she?…..is she with Della?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Mason. I don't know. I didn't have a chance to get any information. She just called as you were coming through the door."

"Alright Gertie, thanks. Now if you'll do me a favor and give me a minute, then you can put the call through."

Gertie shook her head and Perry and Paul walked into his office.

"Well buddy, what do you think?"

"I don't know Paul, I just don't know. Right now, I'll take all the clues I can get. Listen, Tragg should be here soon. Do me a favor please, go out and tell Gertie that when Tragg gets here to just have him come right on in. Then ask her to put the call through. I'd like you to listen in on the extension…..in case I miss anything that might be important."

"Alright Perry, I'll be right back." Paul opened the door and went into the waiting room to relay Perry's instructions to the receptionist. Having done so, he quickly walked back into Perry's office and went over to the round table. Then giving the lawyer a nod of assurance the two men each picked up a receiver. Breathing deeply, Perry kept his voice even and tried to maintain a calm demeanor. He didn't know who or what else he would have to deal with and even though he was filled with beyond worry for Della, he knew that was the only way he would be able to help her.

Slowly he picked up the receiver and spoke in a clear professional voice.

"This is Perry Mason. How can I help you?"

For a moment there was silence on the other end. Perry was about to speak again when he heard a strained, frightened voice.

"It's me who can help you, Mr. Mason. I happen to know where your secretary is."

"Exactly how would you know that?"

"I just do that's all. Look, I am willing to tell you everything, everything you need to know to go and get her but I have to have a guarantee first…a deal."

"And what is it that you want?"

I want, what do you call it, when you are let go after you tell something?"

"Immunity from prosecution?"

"Yeah, that….that's what I want. I want that and I want to be able to get out of town so I can start over."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Does the name Wilson mean anything to you?"

Perry's face paled and his hand shook.

"So what if it does?"

"Look here Mr. Mason. Frank Locke killed Eva Belter and he'll sure as hell kill your secretary. I can be at your office in ten minutes. I think you really want to see me now don't you?"

"Alright, just come right on up. It's the Brent Building, suite 904."

"OK I'll be right there." The caller hung up.

In less than a minute, Lieutenant Tragg walked into Perry's office.

"Gertie said to come right in. She said you got some call from a girl who knows where Della is.

Perry sounded exhausted. If one didn't know better, they would think he'd been awake for hours but it was only two in the afternoon.

"Yeah, whoever it is swears she knows where Della is. At first I didn't believe her but then she mentioned Wilson."

Tragg gave Perry and Paul a curious look.

Perry continued. "She's supposed to be right here which means one of two things. Either she made that call from a phone booth right near here or she lives in one of the apartment buildings. The other thing that's strange is that Locke hasn't called. We don't even know exactly when he took her. The only thing we know for sure is that it had to be around eleven o' clock. Gertie said Della left here around 10:00…..right after Paul and I went to the bank. It only takes about 15 minutes to get there and rush hour is over by then.

"Perry, listen, if it's alright, I'll wait in the law library. I don't think it will help matters any if this woman knows she's spilling everything in front of the police."

"That will be great Tragg, thanks"

Tragg turned and walked into the law library. No sooner did the door closed behind him, the intercom on Perry's desk buzzed and the attorney flipped the switch.

Perry looked at Paul and answered the receptionist. "Yes Gertie?"

"Your appointment is here Mr. Mason"

"Fine Gertie, send her in."

A second later, the door opened and a woman, plainly dressed and appearing younger than her voice walked through. Her eyes warily took in the surroundings and occupants in the room. She stood, not moving and Perry broke the silence.

"Please come in and have a seat Miss…."

"Barnes, Kathy Barns"

"Miss Barns, thank you for coming in to see me." Although he was going crazy Perry assumed his professional manor.

Kathy Barns eyed Mason quizzically. "I thought we had a deal. I said I would give you the information and you said there wouldn't be any police."

"Mr. Drake is a Private Investigator. He helps me on some of my cases. He has nothing to do with the police. Now, why don't you sit down and we'll get started."

Kathy spoke up before Perry was able.

"Has he called yet?"

"Who?"

"Frank Locke"

"No, no he hasn't."

"Well don't worry, he will"

"Yes, I'm sure he will." You said you had information for me about Miss Street."

"Mr. Mason, you look like an honest guy. I've read about you in the papers and sometimes I see you on TV. So I'm going to be honest with you. Frank Locke is a dangerous man. I know because my ex and him….they're partners. See, Frank and Ted, that's my ex, go way back….to when they were kids. They used to get into all kinds of scrapes and stuff. Well, as they got older the trouble got worse. First there was robbery then Frank got into all that trouble in Georgia. Then he came here and hooked up with George Belter and you know the rest. I met Frank when he came to stay with me and Ted last year. Frank suggested our moving in together so it would be cheaper. So that's what we did. They planned this big job. Frank was working at Spicy Bits and little by little slowly embezzling money. Ted opened an account at the bank so nothing could be traced back to Frank. They started months ago and really had a tidy little sum. They always laughed because they said that Eva didn't know what was going on in front of her face. Then, a couple of months ago things changed. Frank came home one day and said there was trouble. Mrs. Belter came to him and accused him of stealing. He said he told her she was crazy but that now she was a problem that had to be taken care of. Then he said he thought they should just split the money 50-50 instead of thee ways since Ted and I were together anyway. It didn't matter that he stayed here all that time and I cooked for him and did all his stupid little errands and kept my mouth shut. Ted was no better and he didn't take up for me. That's when I decided to leave him but first I decided to get back at them. I stole the key and sent it to Mrs. Belter with an anonymous note. Anyway, Frank went nuts when he found the key at the magazine. He accused me but I played dumb and said how could I send it when I didn't know where it was and besides why would I do that? He said it didn't matter and that he and Ted would take care of everything. That's when I realized something was going to happen. After that, everything happened really fast. Frank killed Mrs. Belter and then he called Ted and told him if anyone should ask, he was with us in San Diego the whole weekend. We were there for a little getaway. When we came back I knew that I couldn't stay any longer so as soon as Ted left to take care of some things, I packed my stuff and went to stay with my friend. I'm staying with her now. Then this morning, that's when something really strange happened and I realized it had to do with your secretary. My next door neighbor called me. I left her the number where I could be reached in case of an emergency or something. She's sort of is a nosy body and loves nothing more than to look out her widow with binoculars. This morning she called me and told me that something funny was going on. I asked her what she meant. She told me she saw Frank carry a woman into the house. She said the woman was young but she looked like she was unconscious and she had dark hair. She said there was something familiar about this woman. She thought about for a while and then she realized it was your secretary. Your pictures were in the paper a couple of weeks ago from that big case you were involved in. Oh yeah, I guess you need to know where the house is. It's in Covina. I wrote down the address. Kathy reached in her purse, pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Perry.

"So do we have a deal Mr. Mason? All I want is some money and a bus ticket out of here to Idaho. My sister and her family live there. She said I could stay with them till I got a job and an apartment….It's a nice quite little town. No crime, no trouble, just a town where you can have a decent life.

Perry, who had been listening to Kathy Barnes leaned across the desk and tapped his fingers together. Looking intensely into her eyes he said clearly, "Miss Barns, if what you are telling me is true and Locke does have my secretary then yes, when she's back here, you have my word, I will make sure you get what you want."

Kathy was about to respond when the door to the Law Library opened and Tragg came into the office. A look passed between the men and Tragg nodded his head.

"Miss Barnes, this is Lieutenant Arthur Tragg of the L.A.P.D. He's helping me with this and he's going to help you too."

"Miss Barnes, it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for coming forward with this information. It's very helpful. Now, if you would be so kind as to come with me. I have two officers in the waiting room. They're going to take you somewhere where you'll be safe until this is over."

Kathy jumped up out of the chair. With her voiced raised and her eyes flashing, she looked at Perry and said, "I should have known this would happen. I trusted you."

Perry held up his hand. "Miss Barnes, Kathy, you can trust me. Lieutenant Tragg is here to help me and he will help you. He's not here to arrest you. He's here to make sure nothing happens to you. I promise you can trust me. I'm really grateful for all your help…..you don't how grateful. So please, go with Lieutenant Tragg and I'll be in contact with you as soon as Miss Street is back and all of this is over."

Kathy sat back down and breathed a little easier. In a moment, she spoke again. "Alright Mr. Mason, you've convinced me. I'll do as you ask. I hope I won't be disappointed."

"Thank You Kathy"

"Alright Miss Barnes, come with me." Tragg took Kathy by the elbow and escorted her out the door. A minute later, he was back and sat in the chair that had just been vacated by the young woman.

Paul who had been silent turned to Perry. "Alright pal, what do you want to do?"

What do you think I want to do? I want to get in the car and drive to Covina and get Della back."

"You mean you believe her?"

"Perry took a deep breath and looked straight at Paul. "I have to believe her Paul, I have to"

"I know Perry, but it just seems so easy, a little too easy, you know what I mean."

Perry's eyes darkened and his voice was low and rough with emotion. "Paul, Della isn't here so nothing about this is easy."

"Perry," Tragg interrupted the men's conversation. "I know this is killing you. I want Della to come back safe too. That's why we have to wait…..we have to wait until we get that call from Locke. We just can't go tearing over there."

"You don't believe her do you?"

"Look, I'm with you. Right now we don't have a reason not to believe her but if we don't play it Locke's way, then we are taking a chance with Della's life and…."

Perry didn't wait for the Lieutenant to finish. "Damn it Tragg! I don't need you or anyone to tell me about taking chances. Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I know I have to wait for that bastard to call me? So help me, if he's done anything to her, you'll have to arrest me."

"Perry, Tragg knows that….we both do."

The lawyer ran a hand over his face and let out a deep breath. "You don't understand Paul. This was my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"Della wasn't herself these past couple of days. I chalked it up to what was going on. I knew there was something she wanted to tell me but I didn't press on it. I figured she would tell me when she was ready…..and she kept saying she wanted to help me…..she would always help me. Don't you see Paul, I didn't watch her closely enough…..I didn't take care of her." Perry stopped talking and put his hands in his head.

Paul now realized that Perry was in trouble himself…..emotional trouble. His best friend was blaming himself and Paul knew that unless he snapped out of it, he wouldn't be able to handle what lay ahead. His concentration and focus would be impaired and for Perry, who was always at the top of his game, that would be very bad indeed.

The P.I. leaned forward and eyed his friend cautiously. He would have to be very careful in how he approached this. His manor was calm….his voice, low but firm.

Perry, this is not your fault and I'm not going to let you feel as though it is. More than that, if Della was in this room right now, you know she would say the same thing and she would be mortified to hear you talk like this. Boy, she would really give you a piece of her mind.

Perry didn't look up and Paul's voice rose just a bit in volume. "Perry, look at me man. I'm not finished."

Perry looked up and stared at his friend. Paul wasn't sure he was looking at him or looking right through him.

"I'm only going to say this once so you better pay attention. All of us who know you, know what you and Della mean to each other….how much you love each other. It's also very clear how you take care of her and watch over her and protect her…..how precious she is to you and how you treasure her…..the way you look at each other. I'll tell you pal, it's the stuff dreams are made of. You have a connection that defies logic. Talk about soul mates. Now I have one more thing to tell you. Della was determined. You know how she is. She made up her mind that she was going to do whatever it took to help you. She also knows you and knew that you probably wouldn't let her go off and confront Locke by herself. So Miss–Stubborn-Strong Willed-Independent just went off by her little old self and did what she wanted to do for the man she loved. This had nothing to do with you taking care her or watching her…..and Perry….wherever Della is she knows that you'll find her."

For a moment Perry didn't speak and Paul thought his speech had been in vain. Then Perry let out a deep breath. With the slightest tremor in his voice and fighting to keep his emotions in tact, he said "Thank you Paul. I guess I needed to hear that. Thank you for saying that and thank you for being my friend….No man will ever have a better one." Perry seemed to suddenly gather strength. His voice became stronger. "Alright let's get back to work and figure out our next move. There's a beautiful girl out there who's waiting for me to get her and bring her home.

Tragg spoke up. "Perry, the chief of police in Covina happens to be a friend of mine. "I'm going to go call him. I want to be ready when that piece of slime calls.

"Thanks Lieutenant, I really appreciate all your help….and your friendship too. For what it's worth it….it means a lot."

Tragg got up out of the chair and did something Paul Drake thought he'd never see him do. Arthur Tragg put his hand on Perry Mason's shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze like a father comforting a child. Then without saying another word, the Lieutenant walked out of the room.

Frank Locke opened the door and walked into the darkened room. He walked over to the bed and looked down at the woman lying there. He put his hand on her shoulder. She recoiled at his touch and Locke gave a sinister laugh. "Oh good, you're awake. It won't be long now sweet cheeks. I'm gonna call you're Mr. Mason. I'd bet you'd like to talk to him."

Della glared at Frank Locke, brow furrowed with concentration as she worked to focus on her surroundings. Drowsy from the sedative he had given her, she still managed to convey the contempt of her captor. Her voice was slurred. "You….you'll nevvvver….get….a….awaaay with….this.

Locke laughed sarcastically. "Oh but I will doll, you see, you're my ticket out of here. I see you're really tired but you have to stay awake." Frank then went over to the small table in the corner and dialed Perry's office. The attorney picked up on the second ring

"Mason"

.

That's real good Counselor, you're right there and ready for me to tell you what to do. Do you have the money?"

"Yes, I have it."

Good, now here's what I want you to do. You leave right now and drive to this address. 4783 Birchwood Ave. It's in Covina. Remember, no police, just you. If I so much as smell a cop, the deals off and you'll never see your lovely Miss Street again"

"I want to talk to her."

"I thought you might. Tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna put her on."

Frank put the phone to Della's ear. "Alright missy, you have 30 seconds."

"Per…Perry".….Della's voice was low and drowsy.

"Della, Della darling, are you alright?"

"Uh huh…I'm sooo….sor…ry….be….be care….fullll…..

"Don't worry baby, I'll be there in a little while. I love you."

"Lo….love you toooo….."

Frank pulled the phone away and spoke into it. Awww, ain't that sweet...You know Mason, I'm not such a bad guy. Your little secretary, she's real tired so I'm just gonna see that she takes a little nap now so she's all rested when she sees you. There was silence on the line, then Perry heard a strangled plea from Della.

"No, don't, please no, no. Then the line went dead.

Perry slammed the phone down so hard, it almost broke. His face was granite hard and his breath was coming in small gasps. "That son of a bitch, If he hurts her, I'll kill him. God knows what's done to her already….her blouse was ripped and he must have given her something to knock her out. I could hardly understand her. I think he gave her more because I could hear her tell him no…..then there was nothing."

"At least you know she's alright. That's something."

"What if Locke goes crazy and tries something funny before we get there?"

"He won't. He knows you'll do anything to get Della back. He wouldn't dare do something to ruin his chances of getting that money."

Perry gave Paul a blank stare. "He killed Eva Belter."

"Yeah, but Eva Belter didn't have the one thing Della has."

"What's that?"

"Paul's voice dropped and he looked his friend straight in the eye. "She didn't have anyone that loved her more than anything or anyone else and who would move heaven and earth to save her."

Despite the serious of the situation Perry had to smile.

At that moment, Lieutenant Tragg walked into the office. Alright guys, everything is all ready. Captain Sherwood has everything set up. By the time we get there the house will be under surveillance, and the men will be hidden out of sight. They'll wait till he gives them the signal. The case with the phony money is ready. We'll pick it up on the way. You drive with Paul. When we get there, Paul will stay with us and you'll take the case and go up to the front door. As soon as Locke answers, we'll go in the back. He won't know what hit him."

"Lieutenant, what about Wilson and…?"

Tragg laughed. You don't have to worry about him. Sherwood's men picked him up while he was making bets on the ponies at the neighborhood candy store.

"And Perry, you'll be able to get Della. As soon as we get Locke, you can go get your girl."

"Lieutenant….."

"You're welcome. You know how I feel about Della. Come on, we don't want to keep her waiting. She'd never let us forget it."

With that, the three men walked out of Perry's office, praying that everything would go according to plan… it had to…there was no room for mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

Beyond The Velvet Claws Chapter 9

The daylight and the sun streaming into the room enveloped her, making her feel warm and peaceful. Gone was the dark, cold, scared feeling. His arms were around her, his hands caressing her…..slowly…lightly. His voice was low…..soothing. His words were loving…..endearing. The nightmares were gone. He had taken them away. She had awakened, crying out in the night, filled with panic and dread….shaken and trembling. Perry had immediately taken her into his embrace, holding her, calming her, helping to clear away the confusion and fear brought on by the terrible dream.

Della would never forget the moment when Perry broke down the door to the room where Frank Locke had been keeping her. She was still groggy, the sedative that insane man had injected her with not yet having run its course. Della thought she heard voices, other voices but she couldn't be sure. They sounded very far away. At one point she thought she heard Paul and Lieutenant Tragg and some other voices she didn't recognize. There were shots and then something was being wrapped around her….something with a familiar scent and feel. Even in her drugged state she realized what it was. It was Perry's overcoat. She tried to talk but her mouth felt dry and she couldn't get the words out. She heard his voice, that wonderful resonant voice, so soft, so soothing. What was he saying? Della was so drowsy, she couldn't understand most of it. She thought she heard him say something about it all being over, about how he was here and he would never let her out of his sight again, how much he loved her. He was taking her someplace he said, but where? It didn't matter. He had found her and she knew that it would be alright. The last thing she felt before the drug overtook her again was the feel of his lips on hers.

Perry Mason paced the corridor outside the emergency room of Cedar-Sinai Hospital. He was waiting for information about Della. When he had kicked down that door, he didn't know what he would find. He only thought was to get to Della. From there on, everything happened so fast but it seemed to be in slow motion. Perry pulled up in front of the one story house in Covina. He knew that Sherwood's men were in place and they had the house surrounded. He knew that Paul and Lieutenant Tragg were parked down the street, just out of sight…..and he knew that as soon as Locke came to the door and let him inside, the police were going to converge on the house and capture him…..That's if everything went according to plan. What Perry didn't know was Della's location inside the house. Suppose she was right in front of Locke? Suppose he would use her as a human shield? Suppose there was gunfire and God forbid Della was shot? Trying to get a look inside was impossible because all the shades were drawn. Perry got out of the car and walked up the path to the front door. Steeling himself, he breathed in deeply and said a silent prayer. Then he knocked on the door.

Paul Drake carried two cups of coffee down the cold, sterile hallway. Reaching the area right outside the emergency room, he walked over to where Perry was sitting and handed him a cup. Taking a seat next to the beleaguered attorney, Paul put his hand on Perry's shoulder.

"She'll be alright pal, don't worry."

"Paul, we've been sitting her for the better part of two hours and no one's come out to tell us anything. What do you think it means?"

"I think it means they're working on her and when they have something to tell us, they'll be out."

"Did you see her Paul? There are bruises from where he hit her and God knows what else he did to her. Then there's the stuff he knocked her out with. Who knows how much of it he gave her. What effects it will have on her. When I got to her she was so out of it….she was barely conscious. She couldn't talk. She couldn't even say my name."

"Perry, Della is strong. You know that. She's a fighter and she loves you. I'd stake my reputation on the fact that even if she was so out of it and even though she couldn't talk, she knew it was you."

"Yeah, but her breathing….it's so shallow. You saw her. She 's pale as a ghost and…."

Perry stopped in mid sentence. The emergency room doors opened and a man in scrubs with a stethoscope around his neck came walking toward them. Perry started to stand but the men motioned him back down.

"Mr. Mason?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Mason, I'm Dr. Edwards. I'm the Doctor on call this evening. I'm sorry that it's taken so long to come and talk to you but we had to stabilize Miss Street and make sure everything is under control."

Perry could hardly speak. "How is she Doctor? How's Della? May I see her?"

Dr. Edwards smiled. Yes, you can see her. In fact, she's been calling your name. When you first brought her in her, we flushed out her system. It took a while because whatever he gave her was quite a bit and from what you told the nurse, it was more than once. We took blood and sent it to the lab. We hope to get a more definitive answer on what he gave her. She still has an I.V. in her and will have it in throughout the night and perhaps into tomorrow. The bruises are minimal, thank goodness and should heal nicely on their own. I don't see any cause for concern there. We are also monitoring her pulse and blood pressure. She started to come around and she's a little more coherent now. As soon as she's a little more stable, we'll transfer her to a regular room. She's pretty wiped out, which under these circumstances is normal. I definitely want her to stay tomorrow and the next day as well. After that we'll see. When I do release her, I'd like her to stay home for a few days. You know, just make sure that she rests and takes it easy. Oh and I'd like her to come back for a checkup in about ten days. "

"Dr, Edwards, thank you, thank you so much for taking care of Della and I'll make sure she follows your instructions to the letter. I appreciate everything you're doing for her, really. You don't know how much. She's everything to me. I….I love her more than life itself. Can I stay with her please? I promise I won't get in the way. I just need to be with her."

Dr. Edwards smiled and his voice was caring. "Yes Mr. Mason, you can stay with Miss Street. Like I said, she's been asking for you for a while now. I think it would do her a world of good and would really speed her recuperation. Why don't you come back with me now and stay with her until she's ready to go to her room. I will make sure that they bring in a cot for you as well."

Perry's face broke into a wide grin. "That would be great Doctor. Thank you."

Perry turned to Paul whose face held the same type of smile. "Paul…"

"Go on pal, go be with Della. Tell her I'm so happy that she's going to be alright and that I love her and give her a kiss for me. Tragg told me to call him and let him know how Della is. He even offered to come and pick me up. How about that? Wonders will never cease will they?"

The two friends shared a laugh then Perry turned and followed Dr. Edwards through the emergency room doors and back to Della.

Perry drew back the curtain and walked slowly over to the bed. Della was lying with her eyes closed and her face towards the wall. Sensing his presence, she turned, opened her eyes and gave the lawyer a small smile. Her voice was soft. "Hello Counselor."

Perry bent over and pressed warm lips to Della. She responded and placed her hand on Perry's arm for support in lifting herself up. Perry broke the kiss and smiled as he gently pushed Della back against the pillows. She protested and Perry tenderly placed a finger on her lips.

He tried to keep his voice even but there was no denying the depths of emotion in it when he spoke.

"Well if that kiss was any clue, then I'd say you're feeling much better Miss Street." He caressed her face and brushed back the hair from her forehead

Della answered quietly. "I don't know about feeling better but I can tell you that kiss was reserved for my hero."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes Mr. Mason, that's a fact. You're my hero, you know that don't you? As scared as I was and even though I was out of it most of the time, I knew that you would find me…..I knew you would come and get me and bring me home. Now, what I would like to do is give 'my hero' another kiss. Do you suppose that would be alright?

Perry smiled. That would be wonderful….very nice…..but I'll let you do that under one condition"

"What's that?"

"That you let me tell you how beautiful you are and how much I love you."

"Oh Perry…." The tears that Della had kept bottled up now fell unbidden down her face.

Perry gently brushed them away and lovingly hushed her. "Shhh….shhhh…..shhhhh. Its OK darling, it's all over, you're safe. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be with you the whole time, alright? Please honey, don't cry. Come on, you're supposed to be resting. I promised the Doctor I wouldn't get in the way or do anything to upset you. What do you think he'd say if he walked in and saw you like this? I'd be in trouble for sure."

Despite the situation, Della managed a little laugh. Perry nestled her chin in his hand then bent over and left a sweet kiss on her mouth.

"Sweetheart, really, how are you feeling?"

Besides the fact that I feel like I've been dragged through the mud, there's not a bone in my body that doesn't hurt and all I want to do is sleep for a solid month, I feel wonderful, never better. Just give me five minutes and I'll put on my dancing shoes."

Perry took Della's free hand and brought it up to his lips. After kissing her wrist and the inside of her palm, he said, "my Della….I am so proud of you. You were so strong, so brave. You, my girl, are something else."

"Perry?"

"What is it….What do you need?"

"I want to go home."

"I know baby, but the Doctor wants you to stay here for a couple of days….just to make sure you're OK. I think that's a very good idea and then when we do go home I'm going to take care of you. Just think, you get to rest and be waited on hand and foot, breakfast in bed, massages, maybe some surprises…..and the pleasure of my company around the clock. What do you think about that?"

Della could not suppress a yawn and her eyes began to close. "I think Counselor, that I don't have the energy to argue with you. You'd probably win anyway. Della's voice now took on a more serious tone.

"Perry?"

"Yes dear?"

"Will you tell me what happened….what happened when you…when you found me?"

"Della, honey, I promise you I will tell you everything. I won't leave anything out but please baby, you're so tired. You need to rest. Just close your eyes and sleep. Can you do that for me…hmmm? I'll be right here." Perry brought his chair even closer to Della's bedside.

"Perry…"

"What sweetheart?" Perry was having a hard time settling Della down. He was hoping she'd be asleep by now but it was clear that she was fighting it. He didn't know if it was because she just couldn't sleep, which he found hard to believe or she was scared to close her eyes. He had a feeling that it was a little bit of both.

"Will you please hold me?"

She didn't have to ask twice. Perry stood and pushed the chair away from the bed. Carefully he lowered the rail and even more carefully sat on the edge of the bed and very gingerly took Della in his arms. He gathered her into his embrace and kissed the top of her head. Then, covering her with the blanket, he caressed her face in small circles, murmuring soothing, loving words in order to get her to sleep. Della sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She was silent for a few minutes and Perry thought she'd finally fallen asleep. Suddenly he heard her voice, low and drowsy.

"Perry, I 'm sorry…so sorry."

Perry was momentarily taken back. He voice was filled with incredulity. "Sorry? What are you talking about? Della, love, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Della looked up at Perry meeting his gaze with her beautiful eyes. Even though she wasn't feeling herself, she didn't want to wait to explain her actions. She wanted to apologize now.

"Perry, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going. I know I should have never gone there alone. I….I just thought I could help you. You're always there for me…doing everything you can to help me and take care of me. I just thought I could do this for you. You know, make it easier. Instead, it made everything more difficult…..everything was…..

Della didn't have a chance to finish. Perry bent down and left a soft kiss on her lips. When they broke away Perry smiled and spoke in a low, gentle voice.

"Della, listen to me. I know why you went to see Locke. We all knew he was trouble right from the beginning but none of us knew what a crazy monster he was. You just did what you know how to do best. You thought you could get a confession out of him and that would speed things along, not to mention making it easier for me. I know you were only trying to help and I love you for it." Perry paused and brushed the hair away from her face. "Sweetheart, don't you know that you help me all the time? I could never accomplish half the things I do if it weren't for you. You're an incredibly amazing woman Miss Street and if I haven't told you before, I'm telling you now that I thank God every day that you are in my life."

"Oh Perry….." Della's voice was soft and drowsy and her eyes began to brim with unshed tears.

Perry's fingers gently rested on Della's lips. "Shhh….Shhhh… Shhhh…..Now that that's settled what if you just rest. Close your eyes and sleep. In a little while they're going to come and take you to your room. So if you wake up and things look different you'll know where you are but you don't have to worry because I'll be right here alright?"

There was no answer. Perry looked down at Della. His eyes filled with tears. She was finally asleep, her hand wrapped around his waist, her head on his chest. As he held her, Perry silently said a prayer of thanks to God for bringing her back to him.

Della stirred restlessly in her sleep. Perry woke and tried to settle her back into a peaceful slumber but it was to no avail. She continued to toss and turn and a minute later began crying out. Suddenly she bolted upright, shaking and screaming out loud and gripping the sheets and blanket. Perry, his arms around her, spoke in a low reassuring voice but it took a while before Della could calm down. Perry turned on the light and poured Della a cup of water from the pitcher that was on the table next to the bed. She took it with trembling hands then gave the cup back to him. One of the nurses had passed by the room and went in to see what was wrong. When Perry explained what had happened, Sarah asked her patient if she could get her anything or do anything for her. Della politely thanked her but declined saying she had everything she needed. The nurse looked puzzled for a moment then, realizing what Della was talking about smiled and left the room.

As soon as she was gone, Perry turned Della's face to his and quietly asked, "do you want to tell me about your dream?"

Della looked at Perry and nodded her head. Her voice still held the fear that her dream had caused. "Oh Perry, it was terrible. It seemed so real….like it was happening all over again. I was alone in the office. I didn't know where Locke was. Then all of a sudden I could hear his voice but it was still dark. I heard him say he was going to get you. He was going to get all the money and just take it and get out of the country. I was his way out. Then, all of a sudden, I could see him. He started coming at me with this huge needle. It was bigger than the real one. I couldn't move and I couldn't scream out. Then he came closer. He had that needle in his hand. He went to stab me with it and that's when I woke up."

Perry carefully pulled Della closer to him and spoke in a soothing voice. "You don't have to be afraid any more Della. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you. It was just a bad dream honey, just a bad dream. I promise there won't be any more of those. Why don't you lie back in my arms and close your eyes and dream beautiful dreams. You can tell me all about them when you wake up."

Della yawned and gave Perry a sleepy look. "I guess I should try so that way you could get some sleep too."

"Don't you worry about me, Miss Street. I'm fine, in fact I'm more than fine. I'm great. I have you back and that's all that matters to me. As long as you're by my side, I can do anything. You're all I need. You're all I'll ever need. Now, why don't you close your eyes and try to sleep. I bet you'll have one of those beautiful dreams I was telling you about. Just close your eyes and think about where you would like me to take you. You know, somewhere very pretty and very romantic, with warm days and starry nights. Someplace where I can give you those drinks with the little umbrella's in them and hold you close when we dance. Some place far away from here where we can be alone together without any interruptions."

It was very quiet in the room. Della's relaxed body and her slow even breathing told Perry that she had finally fallen asleep. Pulling the blanket around them, he too closed his eyes and slept till the morning light filtered through the window.

Epilogue To Follow


	10. Chapter 10

Beyond The Velvet Claws The Epilogue

One Month Later

The blue-green water of the Pacific Ocean glistened like diamonds in the golden rays of the morning sun. The calm waves picked up momentum as they made their way towards the sand, their bright white peaks rising taller the closer they came to the shore. The sound of them rolling in and finally coming to break against the stone wall outside the room woke Della Street from a peaceful sleep. As she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings a smile began to form at the corners of her mouth. Feeling strong arms around her and warm breath on her neck, her smile grew wider and she snuggled up closer to Perry Mason, turning into him a bit and placing her head on his chest, content just to lie still, hearing the steady rhythm of his breathing. She stayed in that position for a while longer, then as quietly as she could, extricated herself from him and slid out of bed. Shrugging on her robe, she walked over to the French doors leading to the lanai. Softly opening them, she stepped outside and breathed deeply. Taking in the breathtaking sight around her she said to herself, "well Mr. Mason, once again you kept your promise and once again you've outdone yourself. When you said you were taking me to paradise you weren't kidding. Two weeks here in Hawaii. It doesn't get any better than this." Della covered her mouth to stifle a yawn then giggled slightly as her tummy rumbled. Walking back into the bedroom she was happy that Perry was still asleep. She had plans for her wonderful lawyer and she needed a little more time. After making a quick call from the phone in the living room of their suite, she headed for the shower, a mischievous gleam in her eye, a sly smile on her lips.

Even before he opened his eyes, Perry felt Della next to him, felt her warmth and softness. He breathed in her scent… the bubble bath she used, the talcum powder, lotion and finally the perfume. Della always used just the right amount of each to attain the desired effect…..and it always worked. Perry didn't know exactly how she did it but he didn't care. He always loved whatever she used. Each time he felt intoxicated by it…..by her. She was his elixir. Her hair, her smile and her eyes….oh God those eyes. They were the windows into her soul and just with a smile and a look, he always knew what she was thinking…..what she wanted. Perry breathed in another scent as he felt something soft traveling down from his forehead to his chin. Opening his eyes, he smiled as he saw the delicate flower. It was one of the roses from the two dozen he'd had delivered before their arrival at the hotel.

His gaze finally came to rest on Della's beautiful face and his eyes locked onto hers.

"Good morning handsome. How's my favorite attorney?"

"Good morning to you,angel. I'm just fine, especially after this." Perry reached up and put his hands around Della's waist, tugging her to hm. "I thought you'd sleep in this morning. After all, we are on vacation.

"I know that Counselor but it is so beautiful here and I don't want to waste one minute of this spectacular day. So I ordered breakfast and I thought that after we eat we could take in some of the sights. Then maybe later this afternoon we could go down to the beach and just sit on that gorgeous white sand, swim in that inviting water and of course have those drinks with those little umbrella's in them. How does that sound?"

"That, Miss Street sounds great and of course we'll do whatever your heart desires, you know that…..but first….." Perry's eyes twinkled and he raised his eyebrows suggestively, pulling Della closer to him. He was already beginning a trail of gentle kisses down her face and caressing her arms, removing her robe and the silky nightgown underneath.

Della had a hard time speaking. "Per…Perry…Break ….breast fast will ge …get cold"

"I don't care. We can always order room service again or go out. Right now, I'm hungry for something else.

The gentle kisses began to intensify and Perry slid his hands under Della's back holding her just a bit tighter. He then moved his hands over her breasts, down to her waste and hips, his fingers brushing over them so lightly that Della shivered. When his hands reached her thighs, she moaned and Perry effortlessly moved her slightly so that her legs were over his and their bodies intertwined. His arms moved seductively up and down her body and he met her lips with his own, leaving sensuous kisses on her mouth. His kisses then moved up and down her body…tasting her…..teasing her…..tantalizing her until she could stand it no more and shuddered in his grasp.

Perry Mason had fallen in love with Della Street the moment he saw her. He knew right then and there he would love her like he had never loved no other woman and it would be forever. At the very second, his eyes met hers, he began to perspire, his pulse began to race and his heart beat so fast, he felt as if it would explode. Even if this beautiful creature never returned the feeling, Perry knew he would love her always. Private person that he was, he kept these feelings to himself, not even sharing them with Paul Drake…his best friend and the man he loved like a brother, for fear Paul would think he had finally lost his mind. Fortunately, his fears and doubts were put to rest that day in the hospital when he told Della how he felt and she admitted she felt the same. Hearing Della profess her love for him was the happiest day of Perry's life. It only reinforced what Perry already knew. Della was his anchor….she was his balance, the calming force in his life. No matter the circumstance Della always made him feel that he could do anything. She was the best part of him and as long as they were together all was right with the world. Now holding Della, Perry felt those same feelings…he began to perspire, his heart beat faster and his pulse raced. His thoughts at that moment were to only please her…to give her pleasure. …taking great care with her…letting her know how much he loved her. Although he always made sure Della knew he loved her by his words it wasn't enough. He wanted more…..he needed more. He had to show her by his actions….by making love to her and in that love he would gently, tenderly, let her know how much she meant to him.

Della sighed softly, letting herself get lost in Perry's embrace. Della loved being in Perry's arms….those strong arms that held her so gently and tenderly. She always told him it was her favorite place to be. When he held her, she felt safe, protected and warm…..and very loved. From the first day they met, the beautiful brunette was drawn to the handsome attorney. As the days and weeks went on, she found herself struggling with conflicted feelings. She was falling in love with her employer but that was not what she had bargained for when she became his secretary. She too was a private person and had made up her mind long ago she would never mix business with pleasure. It never worked. It was too messy….too complicated. Then she met Perry Mason…..he of those enticing blue eyes, that captivating voice and that wonderful, charming smile. Add to that charismatic, complex, handsome, kind and respectful and Della was hooked. She kept her feelings under control and managed to put up a bit of a wall…until that day in the hospital. In one unforgettable moment her life changed forever, leaving her with exhilaration, excitement and strangely enough an unbelievable feeling of peace. Right then and there, Della Street knew that Perry Mason would be the love of her life. She would love him with her whole being and it would be forever.

As their desire and need for each other intensified, Della's coherent thought process became foggy and she felt herself being drawn further into blissful oblivion. As much pleasure as Perry was giving her, the most important thing to her at this minute was to fulfill his needs….to show him how much she loved him. Softly and sensuously she began to leave rub his chest in circles then worked her way up to his neck, throat and finally his lips, brushing them with the lightest of touches. She held his face in her hands, then ran them through his thick dark hair and down to the back of his neck, stroking him with just the tips of her delicate fingers, all the while repeating the course her hands had taken with soft kisses. Suddenly, breathing heavily, Perry reached out and held Della's hands to him, kissing them softly. Pressing his lips to hers, he kissed her first gently, then deepening the kiss with a hunger and passion that left Della witless. Just before Della lost all train of thought and gave herself completely and willingly to Perry's control, she heard him gasp then call out her name. He then uttered the words and she repeated them….the same words they said to each other every night before they fell asleep…" I love you….always and forever….only you."

The soft tropical breeze traveled up from the ocean and over the sand, gently covering the crowd with its perfect warmth. The stars sparkled like tiny diamonds against a black pallet and the pearl orb of the moon spread its yellow glow lighting up the brilliantly clear night sky.

Against this natural beauty, the Royal Hawaiian Hotel…..the 'Pink Palace,' stood tall and big, it's majestic beauty sitting on the sands of Waikiki beach with another entrance on Kalakaua Avenue.

This evening the hotel was hosting a dinner outside on one of the six terraces. Tables set out were laden with both traditional and American fare and had been placed along the back of the lanai. Tikki torches graced the perimeters. A band in one corner, complete with a lovely singer, played rock and roll, swing and romantic music, encouraging the guests to dance.

Perry and Della walking hand in hand, were dressed casually in keeping with the night's theme. Perry was dressed in khaki slacks, a short sleeved navy polo, brown alligator belt and brown loafers. Della, looking beautiful as ever wore a pair of white Capri's and a three quarter length sleeve pale pink blouse patterned with tiny flecks of darker pink. Around her tiny waist was a white leather belt and pink sandals completed her ensemble. Her hair and make-up were perfect as always and on her neck she wore the locket Perry had given her. Her ears held the beautiful pair of ruby earrings Perry had given her when he brought her home from the hospital after her ordeal with Locke. A slim gold bracelet graced her wrist, that gift presented to her just before they left for dinner. Even though they were dressed casually, many a head turned as the handsome attorney and his stunning secretary appeared on the terrace.

After mingling with the crowd and having some of the delicious food and drink, Perry reached across the table and took Della's hand in his. Bringing it up to his lips he kissed it gently. His voice was soft as his eyes met hers. "Will you dance with me?"

"Of course I will Counselor. Della's smile was spectacular and her voice was silky and seductive.

Perry rose out of his chair and went around the table helping Della out of hers. Putting his arm around her waist, he led her onto the wooden dance floor. Holding her close, he led her around the floor with her easily following his lead, both mesmerized by the music as well as the sultry voice of the chanteuse. Anyone watching them, would have sworn they had been dancing forever, so graceful and perfect were they in their movements.

Without her heels, there was even more of a height difference between the couple so Perry had to bend over slightly to whisper in Della's ear. Softly, he began to hum, then sing the words to the song that was being played.

Love me tender,  
Love me sweet,  
Never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so.

Love me tender,  
Love me true,  
All my dreams fulfilled  
For my darlin' I love you,  
And I always will.

Love me tender,  
Love me long,  
Take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
And we'll never part.

Love me tender,  
Love me dear,  
Tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours through all the years,  
Till the end of time.

The couple remained on the dance floor for the next song. It was one of their favorites. Perry gently pulled Della a bit closer into his embrace, leaving soft kisses in her hair and on her forehead.

Time after time, I tell myself that I'm  
So lucky to be loving you  
So lucky to be the one you run to see  
In the evening, when the day is through

I only know what I know, the passing years will show  
You've kept my love so young, so new  
And time after time, you'll hear me say that I'm  
So lucky to be loving you

I only know what I know, the passing years will show  
You've kept my love so young, so new  
And time after time, you'll hear me say that I'm  
So lucky to be loving you

When the song ended, Perry nestled Della's chin in his hand then bent over and left a sweet kiss on her mouth. "Let's walk down to the water ok?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, it's a warm night. We're not going swimming Darling. I just want to stand at the edge."

"Alright but is there any particular reason?"

There was a mischievous gleam in the lawyer's eye. "Come on." They slipped off their shoes and walked down to the water watching the waves roll in and back out to sea.

Moments later they heard the voice of the singer come over the microphone. "This next song is for a beautiful woman from the man who loves only her… always and forever."

There were tears in Della's eyes as she looked up at Perry. She started to speak but he lovingly hushed her by placing his finger on her lips, then pressing his mouth gently on hers. When they broke away his voice sounded suspiciously rough with emotion. He brushed a bit of windblown hair away from her face and said "I love you baby, I always will. This song is just to let you know what you mean to me."

Della's voice was barely a whisper. "I love you too sweetheart and I always will."

The song began and Perry took Della in his arms. She placed her arms around in waist and they swayed more than danced to the song.

When no one else  
Can understand me  
When everything  
I do is wrong  
You give me love  
And consolation  
You give me hope  
To carry on  
And you try to show  
Your love for me  
In everything you do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you  
Oh wonder of you

And when you smile  
The world is brighter  
You touch my hand  
And I'm a king  
Your kiss to me  
Is worth a fortune  
Your love to me  
Is everything  
And you're always there  
To lend a hand  
In all I try to do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you  
[Brief Interlude] 

I guess I'll never know  
The reason why  
You love me as you do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you

As Perry held the woman he loved in his arms, he began to tenderly caress her face, neck and arms where the sleeves of her blouse stopped. His voice was low, almost reverent when he spoke. You are so beautiful. You're beyond beautiful and your skin….it's so soft….almost ….almost like velvet."

Della looked up at this incredible man who she loved with her whole heart and soul. Her eyes held a look of promises of things to come and her voice was sultry, but there was a slight tease to it.

''Mmmmm…..I'm glad you approve Counselor. That's just for you. She pulled back a bit and a sly smile began to form at the corners of her mouth. "Now, just between you and me, aren't you glad my 'claws' are just as soft?"

Perry said nothing but retrieved their shoes from the sand. Handing them to Della, he then picked her up in his arms and carried her back to their room. Their laughter could be heard in the echo of the sea as the waves rolled in and back out again.


End file.
